Legendary Pasts
by Demi-goddess
Summary: [Competitions] details inside. One competition BryRay, second KaiTala, meaning yaoi. Ratings vary. [Competition ended]
1. Phoenixandashes

Woo, back for another competition!

My metamorphoses competition? I feel unloved - only Tala-baby and Phoenixandashes made entries (a few couldn't because of various things).

So i've split up the competition into two yaoi ones - one KaiTala and another BryanRay. Follow the rules - you'll be fine. (you may enter both competitions if you wish - they are seperate competitions)

---------------------- KaiTala ----------------------

· Theme is 'in the past'. Meaning, of course, it MUST be set in the past.  
· It has to have some form of conflict - a battle, argument…  
· It can be any rating  
· Must contain KaiTala as the main pairing but you may include various background pairings. You must not, however, concentrate on these background pairings. They may have a short scene together, but the focus must be on the main pairing.  
· Can contain OCs, but they must not be main characters.  
· Can be any genre but must, must, must contain romance. So it can be humour, supernatural, angst – whatever, but romance is a must.  
· Also, characters can be demons or other spiritual characters  
· Any queries, questions or worries, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'm on the computer at least once a day!

If any of these regulations are broken or skipped, I will be a very kind goddess and send you an email/PM warning to change or add one of these rules with a lot of time to do so. If you do not change your story, it will not be entered.

---------------------- BryRay ----------------------

· Theme is 'Legends', Meaning, of course, it MUST be set in a legend (e.g - legend of King Arthur, legend of a famous war leader, etc - PM me if you are unsure of your idea)  
· It can be any rating  
· Must contain BryRay as the main pairing but you may include various background pairings. You must not, however, concentrate on these background pairings. They may have a short scene together, but the focus must be on the main pairing.  
· Can contain OCs, but they must not be main characters.  
· Can be any genre but must, must, must contain romance. So it can be humour, supernatural, angst – whatever, but romance is a must.  
· Also, characters can be demons or other spiritual characters  
· Any queries, questions or worries, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'm on the computer at least once a day!

If any of these regulations are broken or skipped, I will be a very kind goddess and send you an email/PM warning to change or add one of these rules with a lot of time to do so. If you do not change your story, it will not be entered.

Prizes

Prizes (though they are totally crap) will be given to two runners up and the winner. The entries will be judged by me, but I will look back on reviews given to the entries for what others thought

· Third – A drabble; concept, genre and characters chosen by the runner up.  
· Second – a full oneshot; concept, genre and characters chosen by the runner up.  
· First – a short fic (2 – 5 chapters); concept, genre and characters chosen by the winner.

Ending date is the 30th March, so you have plenty of time! I will accept entries from now until the 30th. You are to PM them to me and then I shall post them in one big glob with the others, like I did with 'Does This Jumpsuit Make Me Look Sexy?', so please don't post them on your area and then give me the link.

After the competition entry is finished and the runners up/winner is picked, you may then post your entry in your area.

A note in warning: if any entry receives mindless flaming, I will not be a happy bunny – got it?

Remember, email me with any questions or worries about the competition.

And please spread the word around! The more entries, the happier I'll be!

* * *

Entry #1 - Phoenixandashes  
Competition - BryTal  
Legend - Gengis Khan  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
Warnings: Yaoi (Bry/Rei Tal/Kai) 

Notes: The past versions of Rei and Bryan have different surnames that are similar to their real ones. These are not spelling errors – it is deliberate to distinguish between the two times.

The past version of Tala is called Yuuri, Ian is Ivan and Spencer is Sergei. But Kai… is just Kai. XD

* * *

Bryan Kuznetsov scowled at the dreary ceiling of his Abbey room, his back stinging from a hundred lashes, his body aching from the bruises and cuts sore as they oozed. 

_How do I know you?_

He winced as he moved but remained lost in thought, golden eyes still staring at him defiantly from under black locks and the claws of an angry tiger coming towards him.

Bryan shivered and turned on his side, pulling the covers to his chin.

_How do I know you… and more importantly… how do you know _me

* * *

**About 800 years ago…**

Rei Khan reached up to stroke his beloved horse before tying his long black hair back. He glanced around at the various other tents in the vicinity where the Horses of Genghis Khan had set up camp on the border of the Mongolian Empire.

Tomorrow they would attack the Russian Principalities and claim them as their own.

Rei was surprised at how easily the Republic of Novgorod fell, but then they had not long defeated the Jin Dynasty in China – a formidable feat, enough to strike fear into the hearts of any self respecting man.

Rei sighed and twirled his black hair around his wrist, thinking about how well it was going. He was seventeen years old – the youngest of his brothers and the youngest of Genghis Khan's children. His mother was a refugee from Tangut, and many of the Horde despised him because of his mixed origin between Chinese and Mongol.

Sighing again, Rei patted his horse and went through the flap of his tent, tossing his belt, sword and quiver of arrows onto the soft cushions. He had an early start and would need as much energy as he could get tomorrow.

xXx

Bryan Kynetsov sighed as he looked over the Russian tundra from his window, the camp of the Mongols not that far away.

Behind him, his sister lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "There must be a god who hates us."

Bryan turned around and leant against the stone rail. "We underestimated them, Alana. That's all."

Alana sat up and glared, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. There were slashes on the left side of her face, some reopening as she scowled. "Underestimated!" she snapped. "Do you think so little of my leadership skills? Was Yasha and his section not strong enough?!"

Bryan drifted quickly to his sister's side and caught his flailing hands and she clawed the scratches on her face. "It's not that at all," he said quietly, reaching for a soft cloth and dabbing her bleeding wounds. "We Russians in general have underestimated the power of united Mongolian tribes. Had we united with the Novgorod earlier it may not have been so bad, and Yasha may have still been here." Bryan paused to wipe away his sister's silent tears and pulled her into a light embrace. "I will never be able to thank him enough for protecting you."

Alana pushed her brother away. "Protecting me?" she spat out. "If it weren't for my duties as a Princess of the Realm I'd be throwing myself in front of the Hordes horses as they charge on the morrow!"

"Don't talk like that!" Bryan ordered.

"He was my husband, Bryan!" Alana choked out. "And I loved him more than my life on this earth. You'll only understand this when it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked, standing up and pacing. "Now's not the time to be prophesising in riddles, Alana!"

"That's all I can tell you and you know it."

"Then I'd rather you didn't tell me at all," Bryan threw back as he strode out of the room.

xXx

"The capture of the Prince is important," Rei heard his half brother say. "We need the Prince alive to help us control his principality."

"Help us?" a horseman scoffed. "We do not need his help!"

"You are forgetting," Rei drawled lightly, "that our fellow brothers who can speak fluent Russian are few in number, and they are occupied in controlling the Novgorod. Also, the loyalty to the Prince by his people is surprisingly strong. You heard of this when our spies were quickly whittled out and killed."

"Thank you, Rei, that is enough," Ogedei said quietly. Rei bowed his head respectfully and remained silent. His half brother was the third of Genghis' sons and a strong commander. "Dawn approaches, brothers," Ogedei continued. "Saddle your horses. We ride as the day breaks."

xXx

"We can't possibly win over _them_."

Alana ignored her friend's pessimistic comment and peered through the bleary light at the advancing horde.

"Lana? Did you hear me? We can't possibly win-,"

"But we can try, Alexei," Alana said. "There's no point in giving up without a fight."

"And if we die trying?"

"So be it. I for one am not going to be a puppet to their clown."

"And Bryony?"

"Bryony is different," Alana said, thinking about her baby sister. "She is a child."

"That won't stop them killing her."

"It will if I can get her out of here."

"What?" Alexei said.

Alana grabbed him be the shoulders. "Listen to me, Lex. Go to the stables now and there's a horse saddled with supplies enough until you get to the Holy Roman Empire…"

"Alana what are you doing? You can't send me away!"

"I need you to take Bryony there!" Alana finished. "You the only one I trust with her now."

"Have you run this past Bryan?"

"What do you think?"

Alexei scowled. "I'm not leaving you here. They'll kill you!"

"I'm already dead!" Alana snapped. "Can't you see that?"

Alexei swallowed, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, Lex. Now go. Go!" Alana shoved him away and watched her friend run to the stables. She turned to go inside the palace and went up to her sister's room.

Eight year old Bryony was sat on her bed, humming happily to herself as she drew a horse on a scrap of paper. She looked up as the door opened and she grinned. "Lany!" she cried, jumping off the bed to hug her sister.

Alana grinned and held her close for a second or two. "Alexei's going to take you on his horse, sweeting," she said. "You're going to go for a picnic."

"Yay!" the little girl shouted.

Alana took her sister's hand, feeling awful for lying to the girl. But she didn't need to know yet. She was too young.

Down in the stables, Alexei had the horse out of the stables and was stroking its nose gently.

"Lexy!" Bryony said happily. "Picnic time!"

Alexei shot a look at Alana who just shrugged.

"Are you coming Lany?" Bryony asked when she was sat on the horse, nestled safely into Alexei's body contour.

"No, sweetheart. I'm off to see Yasha."

Bryony nodded, not knowing that piece of information either. Alexei was swallowing back a fresh set of tears when Alana grasped his hand.

"I will see you again," she said vehemently.

"Farewell," Alexei whispered, turning the horse around and cantering out of the courtyard.

There were heavy footsteps behind Alana sometime later as she stood there watching the shape disappear on the horizon. "Who was that?" Bryan demanded. "Who's run away?"

"Alexei," Alana replied, still looking across the tundra.

"And you let him go?!"

"I _made_ him go."

Bryan grabbed Alana's shoulder and twisted her around. "And pray tell what crazy reason you have for doing that?"

"He's taking Bryony to the Holy Roman Empire. I sent a runner ahead yesterday informing the nearest nunnery that a Princess of Russia needed refuge and schooling."

Bryan was livid. "You _what_!?"

Alana's eyes flashed. "You would have just left her here to await her death?! I know what these Mongols can do, I've seen it, heard it and last night I _saw_ what would happen if Bryony stayed here! They wished me and Bryony to be used as bribery for you to join them willingly."

"So are you saying I should send you away too?" Bryan asked, relaxing slightly, realising his sister had done right.

"No."

"And what will happen?"

"We are going to lose Bryan. Whatever happens we will be defeated. But we can at least make things a little more awkward for them."

Bryan sighed and walked past his sister to the barracks. Alana didn't even watch him go, just looked at the empty stable, one tear rolling down her scarred cheek.

_There was so much I should tell him,_ she thought. _The pain he will feel, torn between love and hate for the golden eyed Mongol… and I won't be here to see it happen._

Alana's face hardened and she wiped her face, stalking to the armoury and pulling out her sword and knife.

_I will be dead before the day is out._

xXx

It was around midmorning when the two armies clashed, arrows raining hard on the Russian barricade, men falling thick and fast.

The horses hit sometime after, hooves shattering the wooden blockade and heading towards the walls of the castle.

"Fire!" Alana shouted, her purple hair tied back in small braids, her cloak whipping in the strong winds. Arrows rained from the keep and the outer walls, horses and men falling below.

"The tar!" she shouted down the line to her right. "Pour it now!"

The Mongols that had reached the wooden gates were submersed in hot tar. If that was not enough, a single flaming arrow shot in front of Alana's face and set the tar alight, fire spreading through the foremost attackers.

Alana looked over and grinned at the archer. Yuuri gave a thumbs up, his helmet long discarded and his red hair in a scruffy wind-blown heap. Yuuri was supposed to be in command, according to Bryan's orders, but neither Yuuri nor Alana ever did what Bryan said. Yuuri believed in his previous commander's wife and his princess – she earned the respect of every man in the regiment when she led the survivors from Novgorod back home.

Yuuri fired another few arrows, concentrating on the battle rather than the memories. Alana at the moment was slightly scary – she always was when she was at war, as if some Higher Power's blood pulsed in her veins rather than that of a human. Everyone knew of the Princess's power of foresight and Yuuri didn't doubt that it wasn't the only unearthly skill she had.

There was a crash and the whole earth seemed to shake as a barrage of rocks crushed part of the wall further down. Alana pushed herself off the floor from where she had fallen. "Pull back!" she shouted. "To the keep! The wall's been breached!"

Yuuri looked over the wall and his eyes widened as a single rider jumped the fallen walls, around some of the advancing horde and towards the Mongolian siege engine.

"Kai, you crazy bastard," Tala muttered, picking up his bow again and moving to a better place to watch.

On the field, said crazy bastard was ignoring the burning in his hands as he carried the cauldron of tar. "This better work," he muttered to himself. He threw the cauldron on the siege engine, tar sticking to the wood and seeping into the cogs and gears. Kai quickly turned his horse its heel and headed for home, grinning as a flaming arrow soared overhead. The satisfying sound of a roaring fire echoed in his ears as the horse leapt the wall again and he slid off agilely to run to the barracks and retrieve his sword.

He was just running down the corridor when a strong hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around, a desperate kiss slammed on his lips.

"Don't scare me like that," Yuuri gasped into his ear. "Riding off without a sword and only a tub of tar – you bastard!"

Kai kissed his lover back, a grin playing on his face. "Someone has to continue Ivan's crazy antics."

"Maybe, but not you," Yuuri said, grabbing him and kissing him again. "Don't do that again. Please."

Kai didn't have time to answer as boulder crashed into a wall nearby. "Let's go," he said.

On the top of the precarious wall, Alana's legs wobbled as it began. Her archers had the sense to listen to her orders and run, but she stupidly hung back. The wall keeled over and she took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," she said and jumped from the battlements.

Pieces of stone flew by with her and she landed in the mud at the bottom, quickly scrambling out of the way. Her eyes widened as she saw a soldier in the corner of her eye.

"Sergei!" she yelled. "**Run!**"

The shout was too late. The wall bowled the tall man over and crushed him as easily as stone through a snail's thin shell.

Alana swallowed her unshed tears and took her own advice, running towards the keep. She slipped behind a crumbling wall and looked left and right. Her arms twitched and she froze in horror.

Time seemed to slow as arrows flew in precise course, a sickening thud echoing as they hit Kai. The man crumpled and fell in a graceful arc to the floor, ruby eyes dimming with each passing second. Alana let out a choked sob, and reached out fruitlessly to the passing red blur.

"Yuuri," she said, material slipping in her grasp as she lost hold of the commander. "**Yuuri!**"

The man didn't even look at her as he sped past to his fallen lover, but as he grabbed Kai's cold hand Alana watched in dismay as he was showered with more arrows then cut down by a speeding horseman.

Alana bit her lip, glaring defiantly ahead. Screams of death died down as the Mongols took over her town. She watched icily from where she was sitting: no one had noticed her yet, but they would.

Bryan showed no emotion as he was forced into line as a prisoner. Each ounce of grief and despair was corralled into one corner of himself where he didn't dare look. His hope sparked amongst his questions of why they were keeping him alive when he saw his sister climbing onto the highest pile of wall remnants.

"The end of the Mongol rule will come soon!" Alana shouted. But it wasn't Alana's voice – it was deeper, more rugged, the voice of a prophetess or a Higher Power..

"My gods," Bryan muttered, blood oozing down his face. The hand on his arm squeezed tighter and he glared at his captor, wrenching his arm from the Mongol's grasp.

"Prepare for the end," Alana continued. "Your father and leader will die before the year's end, and not even the new leader will hold for long! Go home now! Back to your families and homeland." Blue eyes looked over the Horde, Alana's purple hair flowing in the wind and a silhouette cast against the setting sun.

Bryan's ears twitched at the ominous twang. Three arrows whistled through the air and landed with sickening thuds in Alana's chest. She stumbled backwards a little, a smile playing on her face as her death was laid before her.

"**No!**"

Strong arms caught her as she fell, Bryan out of breath from shock and the run to her side. The spark of life dimmed slowly and Bryan rocked her side to side in desperation.

"Alana… don't go… please… _I'm sorry_…"

"Take care brother." Blood trickled through paling lips. "I will see you again," she finished in a whisper before the haunting death rattle of her last breath and her eyes were snuffed out.

Bryan looked down the hill to the rows of Mongol soldiers in his city. Only one stood out, his bow arm stretched at the string still quivering. Golden eyes looked straight at him, black hair tied back and his face full of regret.

Bryan's face twitched in suppressed grief. His eyes moved from his sister's killer across the ruins of the outer walls. Sergei was just about visible, his blond hair flecked with mud and half of him still submersed in rock. Not far from Alana was Kai, studded with arrows, blank red eyes staring at the darkening sky. Next to him was Tala, red hair unmistakeable in the dying light, his face lying on Kai's chest and dark blood still seeping onto the icy ground. Another look down saw two hands clasped together, the grips slack now life had left both lovers.

Bryan looked up as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of the golden eyed Mongol, and he was sickened to see the same regret he saw earlier.

"I am sorry," the dark haired man said. Bryan spat on the floor and shrugged his hand away. The Mongol remained, squatting beside Bryan and sighing.

"I've been sent to take care of you."

"You can fuck off."

Rei wasn't shocked – he was surprised the Prince hadn't tried to kill him. Instead he continued to sit there with the cold body of his sister in his lap, pushing strands of purple hair from her pale face.

"Why does it look like she's sleeping?" Bryan asked aloud in a dull kind of whisper. "And why is she smiling?"

"Did she want to die?" Rei asked gently.

Bryan smirked slightly. "Yes. Her fiancé was killed yesterday. She must have been looking forward to it." He rested his forehead against Alana and swallowed.

"Come," Rei said, lifting Alana carefully from Bryan's arms and setting her on the floor. "You must rest."

"Stop telling me what to do," Bryan snapped, "and don't touch her!"

"She will have the burial that is due to her as a Princess," Rei said calmly as he stood up. "I will see to it that my father allows it."

Bryan stood up quickly – too quickly. His vision blurred, but he remained conscious enough to tell the dark haired Mongol exactly what he thought.

"You good for nothing son of a bitch," Bryan growled. "You and all the rest. You're nothing but a bunch of greedy monsters…" The Prince doubled over and fell in a graceful arc towards to floor – at least until Rei caught him.

"I know," Rei whispered quietly, lifting the handsome man into his arms. He brushed away some of the dry blood on the Russian's cheek, wondering what an earth he was feeling. "You're right. But there's nothing I can do."

* * *

In a hospital in Russia, Ray Kon stared at the ceiling of his room. 

"So… this is what the call karma?"

He sighed, sitting up in the darkness and looking at his reflection in the mirror across the room.

_Back then_, he thought_, it was me who hurt Bryan_. He sighed and glanced out of the window.

He'd had similar dreams before, and Sensei had explained that reappearances of the past were not uncommon. Ray sighed again and glanced out of the window and the clear starry sky. His eyelids drooped with fatigue, but snapped wide open as his ears detected a small creak in the corridor.

He recognised that silhouette against the wall…

"Bryan?"

The door was shut with a small snap. "Why are you in my head, all the time?" the Russian asked. His voice was small, confused – nothing like it was usually.

"What do you want?" Ray asked cautiously.

"To make sure… history doesn't repeat itself."

Ray sat up and swallowed. "The past is the past, Bryan. I don't even know your sister in this life…"

With lightning speed Bryan was suddenly at Ray's beside, so close that their noses brushed and their hot breath mingled.

"Not that!" Bryan snapped. "My sister is already dead… I think… no… I'm talking about the _other_ things… how… why… it's not right… it's…"

Ray swallowed as the dam of his forgotten dreams suddenly burst and he remember a dream he had after he first set eyes on Bryan…

_The silk sheets were tossed back and two sleek male bodies tumbled to the bed. Hands roamed and fierce kisses were exchanged, almost forced on each other, but each participant not regretting it._

_Tan hands slipped down a sleek pale body, brushing scars and blemishes. The Russian gasped as hot hands crept lower and he growled half in anger, half in desire._

"_I hate you," he spat out. "I have to hate you. You killed her!"_ _The fierce statement was accompanied by the Prince grabbing the Mongol's hands and forcing them away._

_Rei crashed his lips downwards and his hips jerked against Bryan's leg. "I know," he said regretfully against hot, moist lips. "I know… I'm sorry…"_

"_You're not," Bryan gasped out as nimble teeth nipped along his neck. His grip loosened and Rei took advantage of the lapse in concentration, freeing a hand and rushing to where he was interrupted. Bryan let out a choked shout and arched his back in sinful pleasure._

"_One day," Rei said, his hand fuelling Bryan's desire, "one day you'll love me as I love you. I swear it..."_

"I never hated you."

Ray was suddenly pulled from the memory and he swallowed, licking dry lips. "What?"

"Back then. Whenever it was. I never hated you. I just couldn't bring myself to say it."

Ray cocked his head and looked thoughtfully at Bryan, his golden eyes gleaming in the dim moonlight.

"What?" Bryan snapped defensively. "What are you staring at?"

Rei darted forward, grabbing Bryan by the back of his head and pulled the Russian down for a sharp and almost fearsome kiss. He smirked against pale lips as the icy Prince began to respond, at last feeling whole for the first time in this second lifetime.

Many things change, but some things are destined to remain the same.

* * *

_Ending was tres rushed. Sorry everybody :S_

_Phoenixandashes xxxx_

* * *

Demi: Givva round of applause for Phoenixandashes! XxX

Please, remember, flaming does not make me a happy bunny. Review and give your thoughts to help me decide the future winner .

(P.s. the ending date has already been changed twice - i will not change it again. You have two weeks to get your entries in - that is more than enough. Harsh, yes, but i can't keep postponing it)

XxX


	2. Neena14

Entry #2 - Neena14  
Competition - KaiTal  
Past (Era) - Childhood

**_Warnings:_** KaTal yaoi; angst; fluff; torture; the usual

**_Rating: _**R

**_Disclaimer:_** I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade nor I'm making a public use of this fiction. I write solely for entertainment and enjoyment of the readers, though the story belongs to me and is not to be touched. Any new and unknown characters belong to me only.

**_A/N:_** This is going to be my first ever KaTal yaoi and my first ever entry of a competition, so please R&R. In this, both characters are of same age and height and believe me when I say that unless circumstances ask for it, I don't take Tala as older than Kai. Yeah, feel free to call it stubbornness.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Tainted Sapphire**_

* * *

"Volcano Excellent Emission Attack Dranzer"

"WOLBORG"

A searing pain slashed through his already shredded back and he wasn't able to hold back the hiss as burning flames enveloped him in their fiery snares, continuing smoldering his limbs when he stepped forward in defense. He was losing.

"Blazing inferno"

His eyes screwed up as the blow hit home and he retaliated at the force, his back saying a very unwilling welcome to the cluttered solid ground as the pieces of jagged sharp rocks embedded themselves in his lacerated back. A silver blade made a beeline towards him out of the stadium and wobbled in front of his feet before halting to an inelegant stop, tendrils of smoke protruding from the hot gear.

"Tala is out of the game with 776 points. Kai's score is 834."

Not able to focus his gaze, cerulean eyes lowered at the inevitable at the scientist's announcement. Recollecting himself for the worse, he stood up on shaky legs, his whole body protesting against any movement; and turned to his opponent.

The said bluenette looked worse to wear as he panted sorely but returned the look with that ego tic smirk of his, the bloody eyes showing the victorious glee in them. He did not respond to the least and crouched to pick his blade up, staring remorsefully at the silver wolf bit as gradual footsteps of the bane of his existence neared him.

SLAP!!

His head whipped with strength but miraculously he was able to keep his feet on the ground. His faithful blade was wrenched from his cut hands and it took all of his efforts from grabbing it back. Devoid of emotion, he looked up at the pale livid face of his director.

"What was _that _boy!?"

Though mentally wincing at the tone and the stinging pain, he regained his composure as if he had not been lashed out at.

"Your previous results clearly showed you're capable of at least making it 820. What are playing at Tala?" Spit flew out as Boris screamed at his prime student, not noticing the younger two toned head coming up behind him.

His eyes no longer held the gleam in them but neither did he feel any particular sentiment for the beaten wolf. After all it wasn't his fault the other put up such meager display of offense. It was his grooming and pride that kept him from smirking as their purple haired trainer took all the heat out at his meant to be captain.

"…I place you as leader of the world best team and this is how you show your skills?"

As Boris steamed out, crimson eyes switched to the quarry. For him it was visible that years of training were what kept Tala from passing out right at the moment. He had put every thing into the battle, his body, mind and soul. And he had almost succeeded. But it had taken all the energy the red head could possibly have and now, one by one, pieces were tearing apart, showing what that he was only human, that he was only another kid, that he was nothing but fragile. He had almost thrown his phoenix to the trash but no, Kai overcame him by mere inches of defeat.

"…You'll double your training hours and I'll reschedule your practice program myself. You will start your new agenda after five hours sharp and if I don't see you back on your level within a day, I'll strip you of all ranks!! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir"

"Now get out of my sight!"

Kai saw as the cerulean orbs closed for a fraction of second before obeying the command and making his way out of the vast chamber, his footsteps not at all light or soundless as they trudged towards the exit bearing the dead weight. Turning away when the redhead dissolved into the dark shadows, he stretched out his arm and Dranzer blade flew out, landing into his fist smoothly.

"And you!" Boris barked, noticing the indifferent gesture, "You took too long. Is this how you plan to control Black Dranzer?"

Crimson eyes once more turned to the entrance where Tala had disappeared to as the purple haired man kept up the bore some rambling charade. A sudden burning ignited at the back of his throat and Kai found it hard to suppress the aches that coursed through his body. Of course, it was not visible externally, but the battle had been brutal for him and at more than one stages, he had been assured of his defeat. But something about the way his opponent had been fighting triggered in his mind. They had intense matches in the past but this was somewhat different.

Kai snorted internally; was the red head actually holding back? Well there was one way to find out.

* * *

His vision was distorted as he trailed towards the end of the corridor, trying not to fall as his legs were everything but cooperative. Feeling too flimsy to do something simple as walking, he halted to a stop and leant against the padded abbey wall, heaving painfully in audible gasps. Resting his head against on side, he drew a shuddering breath before sliding down clumsily. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his heads as his mind completely registered the pain. How could he loose like that? How could he even let that happen?

Pulling away, Tala once more laid his head back, biting back the sting in his eyes as his conscience answered that. It had not been a fair battle.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Oh shit"

He did not respond at the whispered curse and continued peeking from where both of them were crouching at the corner, keeping well to the shadows as not to be detected by the hooded guards.

"What now?" Ian asked in a low tone

Tala observed the scene, mind endeavoring to manipulate some kind of effective escape maneuver. They were at the start of the corridor hosting the cells of the Demolition Boys where trouble was already awaiting in silver platter. From the incoherent loud howls of laughter, abrasive singing and tinkling of bottles, it was confirmed that the guards were having bit of their usual tête-à-tête. And none of them was in any condition to counter these hoodlums right at the moment.

His other two team mates had returned somewhat earlier from their six hours excursion of the forest and were no doubt already in their rooms. But he and Ian were held back by the lab scientists who had taken their blades for study. Now, as they were a few feet away from their well earned rest, fate just tossed another obstacle at their weary disposal for both of the bladers were aware to what extend these senseless drunken men could inflict harm on them and without their blades, they were vulnerable.

"You go ahead"

Ian pulled back to semi glare at his captain. Sure he respected him and all, but if Tala thought he would just leave him all alone, the red head could dream on.

"That's an order, Ian"

"You're nuts. You know I can't do that. One way or the other, they will notice us. Its better we go together. That way we could even out number them."

Tala also retreated from the watch out and turned to the younger one, "Listen to yourself Ian; there are almost half a dozen of them. You go first and…" He trailed off as concern etched in the red eyes. Sighing, he rubbed his brow decisively, "Look, Ian, do this for once without any arguments. Keep to the shadows and pass them. Don't turn and don't make any eye contact. I'll cover you from the behind, okay?"

The snake did not hide his discontent but stood all the same. Taking a small intake of air, he proceeded down the hall, complying with his captain's instructions. Tala held his breath as eyes trailed at the prodigy. It was until his youngest team member had successfully entered his confinement did he exhale. Now it was his turn.

Straightening, he sent a single prayer to whosoever above and quietly walked down the passageway. If any of those ruffians got the wind that a trainee was out at this hour, who knew what could happen. And that was why the option of staying out for the night was out of question.

Keeping to the opposite wall and training his eyes forward, he passed the cell where different silhouettes danced at the continuous flickering of the dim bulb light. His footsteps stopped dead when a crash was heard before uncouth laughs filled the firmament as a loud thud of a body slumping to the floor sounded. Swallowing, he started again. His and Bryan's room loomed beside him some steps away. He was almost there.

"HEY! What are you doing here?"

The demanding shout triggered a fleeting instinct in him and he dashed for the door, only which proved to be a mistake.

Tala fell to the floor as he collided into another guard who had probably been coming down from the end of the corridor. His eyes widened as he recognized the terrorizing scarred face with dark eyes. Jumping to his feet, he turned to run off only to find three other guards coming towards him with sluggish movements. He was trapped.

"Why are you still up, kid?"

"Looking for trouble no doubt eh?"

"Hey Nova," one of them hiccupped to the guard who had come from the other side, "Isn't this the pretty one you always talk about?"

Cerulean eyes looked around abnormally with serenity despite the fact adrenaline pumped through his blood in fear. He needed to escape fast.

"Let's have some fun with him"

Tala gasped as a hand caught his arm from behind. Using his quick reflexes, he freed himself with a twist but wasn't able to find any way out as the men made an intimating circle around. As they started closing in, he switched to defensive mode, kicking away the assaults charged at him. But the fact that he had no reserve energy to keep up the fight did not go oblivious and it was not long when his resistance broke.

"No" he hissed when Nova grabbed him from the shoulder

"Over here Nova"

The red head was pushed with such force that he went tumbling into the other who took the liberty to push him back, causing him to trip. His eyes screwed shut as fingers entangled in his hair and yanked him upwards to his feet again. Tears sprouted in his eyes at the agonizing jerk and a moan escaped his throat as he gritted his teeth to keep him from crying. Through the haze, he could see being dragged towards their dingy chamber.

He was once more shoved forward to the ground but this time, Tala cried out loud as broken shards of vodka bottles pierced through his hands. The howls of perverted amusement seemed to ring in his ears as blood trickled out from the new cuts on his palms.

CRACK!

His body went taut at the completely unexpected blow and his head whipped forward in initial shock. Before he could brace or even compose himself, the leather belt whistled through the air as it continued coming down, landing squarely between his shoulders and other areas, leaving torn and swollen skin. This was not fair. He could not even fight back. He was used to severe punishments but what did he ever do to deserve this?

His mind traveled to the borders of incoherency in his far out state of excruciatingly spasmodic hysteria as the drunk kept up their entertainment long enough for him to slip into dark omission.

* * *

**End Flashback**

That had been around ten hours ago. Against his sense of pride, Tala had finally snapped and openly screamed when he was rolled around on the sharp pieces of glass and beaten across the chest. That was enough to arouse his team mates from their short siesta and what followed next was a kaleidoscopic experience for him with Bryan and Spencer calling on their bit beasts and then the lilac head carrying him back to their room. They had bandaged him to the best they could but when he resurfaced, he discovered that there had been some internal bleeding as well.

Now how did Boris expect him to fight the all rounder Hiwatari in this state? Had Tala known that the director was planning on a battle between them, he might have prepared himself than finding out when he had been called in the lab.

Tala sighed. The bluenette had finally returned after five lonesome years. And it was only like sprinkling salt on his ever opened wounds.

"Boris was right. You are a weakling"

His eyes snapped open and his head shot up to meet crimson eyed bluenette who stood before him, arms crossed and that condescending leer in place. That tore a deep reaction of sudden hatred from the redhead who did the best coverage he could manage and stood up, only to lose his balance and stumbling forward. Tala winced when two hands grabbed him roughly by the forearms, the grip no doubt leaving bruises for later. Retaliating, he pulled away from the bluenette and adopted the usual offensive state.

"That really isn't necessary Ivanov"

"What the hell do you want? Here to goad over your victory?"

His head snapped and he reeled at the force and speed as Kai smashed him against the wall in answer, the crimson eyes burning with hell fire, "Do you actually believe that I'd let you have it, Ivanov? Do you possibly think that I would loose to you when the most powerful blade is here at stake? You'll never have it. You **can **never have it. And you know why?"

Tala glared hard at the other despite fabricating an already built up migraine.

"Because it is I who is destined to be the true guardian of all Sacred Spirits; I'll be the one yielding Black Dranzer. And you, you'll remain just what you are right now; a failure"

Cerulean orbs hardened at the misconception but a strange dagger tore his heart apart at the sharp words. Jerking away though, he hissed back, "I would love to hear that again if we ever had a fair match _Kai_!" he uttered the name as if it was a disease

Kai who had been yet again shoved unceremoniously away glowered back, "What do you mean by that?" For his code of honor and sportsmanship did not allow him to drop to such a low degradation such as cheating.

Knowing he had the phoenix on, the red head replied back only this time, his body could no longer brook the brunt. An intense coughing fit came around and he felt his abused rib cage gave away at the pressure causing him to abandon the painful standing and land on the cold ground. Clutching his throat, Tala tasted the familiar metallic taste before coughing out blood, his arms automatically snaking around the aching torso as it shook with every choke that ripped from him.

When finally the fit subsided somewhat, he wiped his mouth precariously though made no effort to move, tremors running through his spinal column as he heaved roughly, eyes focused ahead and not meeting the inquiring gaze. How could he let his guard down in front of Hiwatari? Damn that was weakness.

Kai was not sure what was flowing through his mind. He was flabbergasted to the least to see his captain in such state as he crouched down beside the other. His hands worked on their own accord as he, like lightning, slit opened the white and orange attire. Pale lips parted and crimson eyes widened somewhat a millimeter at the sight of the brutal carnage. The bandages that clad the slim chest were well bonded but all were stained red with the continuous seepage of the dark fluid and it made him wonder that if the redhead had not been wearing that black thermal, this butchery would not have gone ignored by any of them.

It took the bluenette a couple of seconds to wake up from his trance as Tala slapped his wandering hands away and closed the jumper opening as effectively as he could. Of course his adversary finding about his condition was not a treat for him. The cold bastard could prove to be very unstable and capricious.

Kai watched as the wolf, with the aid of the wall, stood up, his breathing still very uneven and rough. Forcing himself, he took up his leering smile again, "And here I thought that you were only Boris' pet. What do you know? Even the guards have a special interest for you. Tell me Ivanov, how does it feel to be that lousy recruiter's puppet?"

Tala swallowed back the nausea tic twinge in his throat, pain evident in his eyes, "Don't…don't act as if you're not part of this" He managed to whisper despite his torn muscles

"You're still as naïve as ever huh Tala? Who says I am?"

"Watch it Hiwatari! I busted your leg and your precious Dranzer five years ago and I can do that again!"

"Five years are long enough to change anyone Ivanov but seemingly you're still the same pathetic person I left. Can you not see?" He sneered at the other, "Boris is just going to put his pretty little redhead's gorgeous face in front of the world while it will be I who will own the real glory"

"The devil speaks for himself huh Kai? You're so easily judging me but ever stopped to analyze yourself for a change? Did you, the almighty Kai Hiwatari, for once, look in your own collar? Or are you too scared because you know that you'll find countless flaws and weaknesses. Because that is the reality Kai; you're nothing but a traitor!"

Tala eyes screwed up in pain as fingers dug into his shoulders to the point of drawing blood, the pair of crimson eyes harder than diamond and redder than rubies, "Keep your allegations to yourself! You hold no evidence to-"

"Oh please…" Tala jeered a reply, "We were a team before. We used to stick for each other. We had our share of fights but it was always trivial. Sooner or later, we would return to back each other up but no, you just had to go and be a macho. You proceeded to get a hold of Black Dranzer despite knowing the dreadful consequences. You left us Kai! You left us all here in this hell hole to rot and now…" He drew a shuddering breath, his speech coming to a momentary stop, "I know I'm asking too much but I want to know,

Kai was still holding him against the wall in that eerie corridor but neither was too keen to notice, "Once you get Black Dranzer and believe me, I'm not going to battle you for it. I for one still appreciate what I've been granted and I will never replace Wolborg even if my life depends on it. This stupid bey battle was just one of Boris' twisted ideas to break you. Once you achieve your goal, what then? Are you planning to flee again?? Leave and betray us-"

His shouting was cut short as a hand roughly grabbed his collar and two thin lips silenced him in a searing kiss. His thoughts erupted into fireworks and all the sense abandoned him as Kai placed even more pressure in the already bruising kiss, his lower lip nibbling for entrance which he, in his out of order state, permitted as the surprised gasp left him exposed and defenseless to the bluenette who wasted no time in plunging deep into his mouth.

But just as fast as it happened, Kai pulled away, leaving the redhead breathless with eyes betraying different sentimental emotions of fear, perplex, hurt, pain, passion and what not.

Tala's lungs were on fire and he was thunderstruck, "K-Kai…"

Though forcing himself beyond limits, he still was unable to keep his eyes open when the said teen pressed hard against him, holding him like a trapped animal and whispered huskily in his ears, sending renewed tremors through him, "Oh I've got plans, my dear Tala; plans that include you the most. But your alternative of leaving you here to rot isn't half bad. I might reconsider."

Tala's legs were shaking violently as he struggled weakly against the powerful hold, his respiration once more coming out in irregular pants, eyes fluttering open and shutting back all the same.

Kai was aware what adequate response he was receiving from the redhead and that only made him smirk more, "I'll be seeing you soon." Licking by tracing the tip of his tongue around the sensitive earlobe, he pushed off the thoroughly trembling prodigy and glided away. Turning around the corner, he blew the cerulean eyed one last kiss in a mocking gesture before vanishing from the crime scene altogether and leaving a tainted soul behind.

For many minutes, Tala simply stood there, trying to catch his breath and hoping he had just hallucinated that. Then lowering himself to an intimate crouch, he brushed his fingers on the traces of his lips where Kai had just kissed him. A stray tear cascaded down his pale cheeks and he did not even bother to wipe it away.

* * *

"This might hurt a bit, Tala"

The burly blonde waited for any kind of response from his captain but none was given. Cerulean eyes stared out in space at the ceiling, not betraying a single thought, as his battered body lie on the creaky thin mattress for a bed. His mind was out in a world of its own to register any pain or hard touches and stings. There was no pain really but a deep feeling of numbness enveloped him, soothing his screaming inner turmoil to some serenity.

Spencer sighed at the younger state but could not find it himself to comment on it. Ever since they had lost to those riff raffs called the Blade Breakers in this Final World Championships, Tala had been nothing but mute and dead to them all. All of the Demolition Boys had been starved and locked up separately for three days before they were handed over to the guards. Despite the fact that Ian had not even participated in the ultimate round and he had won his battle against Kai, none of the four were spared especially not Tala and Bryan who were treated far more barbarically than ever.

He and Ian had found those two on different floors, unconscious and bloody after a continuous charade of seven long days of harm inflicted on them. Old scars were reopened and new embedded them selves on the healing ones. It had taken him almost four hours to patch them up and still he was having a hard time in completely closing the flow of blood.

"Tala…" He softly muttered his captain's name. Taking the chin in between his thumb and finger, he gently tilted his head to make eye contact. What he saw forced a shiver through him. The orbs that once held such command, determination and coolness were dull hollow tunnels of a dark void. Swallowing down and sending numerous curses and unsaid threats to their bastard for a director, he dabbed the wet cloth on the eminent dried whip lash across the face from the ear to the eye.

Tala barely was able to make out what was done to him. He had been feeling a lot of movement around him and someone had been dealing with his body but he made no effort in finding out exactly who. In his head, he could find traces of himself screaming and writhing at the severe punishments and whips but else than that, everything was consigned to oblivion. He turned his eyes back on the invisible spot on the ceiling as his mind once more on its own accord wandered off; replaying his last meeting with the bluenette whose mere existence had been haunting him and giving him insomnias each night for past five years.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I lost_

The silent firmament that deadened the gloomy hallway broke with each of his staggering heavy footstep, sending ripples to his lifeless surrounding, unconscious to the wild cheers and slogans of the stadium some halls away. His façade was disheveled and he felt sleepiness invading his torn mind.

_How could I lose to that amateur?_

His tireless charade came to an end when he could go on no longer. Just around the turn was the private locker room of his team where even worse fate was waiting for him

_How could I hand over the championship like that? How could I go so low to bring this much a terror on my own team mates? How could I not prove myself in front of the world when it had been a piece of cake for previous four years?  
_

He raised his palm which was clasped around a tattered silver blade and saw the middle bit glow slightly in the shabby light.

_I even let you down Wolborg._

Swallowing the prominent gulp at the back of his throat, he let out a shuddering breath, digesting the unbearable and unacceptable news of his defeat.

_I lost. And I lost in front of Kai…_

A crystal tear managed to escape and he wiped it away before it could remind him that just like that he was wiped away while battling that loud mouth Japanese kid. Prolonging the despair for more than a second, he shuffled his feet towards the corner. He had to face Boris now. But even dreadfully, he had to face the disappointment of his life long team mates.

_I'm sorry guys. I let everyone down…_

Tala gasped when somebody grabbed him from behind and proceeded in slamming him against the wall. Before he could react, a hand went for his mouth and its partner shoved him through a nearby door into an unoccupied dark room. Cerulean eyes dashed around and narrowed when the sound of the bolt locking reached his ears. Preparing to fight this hoodlum out, he was about to launch his first assault to where he thought his assailant stood, when he was thrown against the door again.

"Violence won't help you, Tala"

His blood froze at the sight of two sinister pools of blood. No! He was not ready for this. He was not ready to confront Kai right then, not so soon.

Feigning calm, he hissed, "Let me go"

He blinked when the hands grabbing him fiercely released him with no further ado. Uncertainty dawned upon him at the cause of the scenario.

"Kai…"

"Why do you haunt me?" The hidden fury caught him off guard and he gaped uncharacteristically at the brutish inquiry.

"Huh?"

"Why do you haunt me?" The bluenette repeated his question through gritted teeth while edging his tattooed face closer to the pale one, "Why are you always there in my dreams? Why is it that I visualize you every time I sleep? There's always a red head with sapphire eyes in them. And I want to know why!"

Tala found him speechless at the flaming accused questions.

"You're always there. It has to be!" The bluenette seemed to be muttering to him, never looking up, "But it cannot. It can't be you. Do you want to know why?" The crimson eyes made contact with his highly perplexed ones, "Because I used to be drawn to that person. That person was perfect and strong unlike the loser you are, Ivanov"

He growled under his breath, "Now you want to know why?"

His vehemence washed away as Kai caged him by placing two hands on the sides of his head and bending forward to reply, his lips merely brushing his skin causing the hair on his neck to stand up, "No. Five years have deteriorated you, Tala, that's all I can see. You're still too wet behind the ears. And I like it that way" he added in a sly tone

"Go fuck yourself Hiwatari"

"Oh, I will. Or I might find some other way" Kai grinned sadistically, knowing that the more he placed pressure on the lithe form, the faster the walls cracked. "See you around"

Tala was partially taken back when the phoenix nibbled his jaw before detaching him off. Climbing to the window, Kai stared at him one last time,

"We're not through yet. I will get my answers" With that, he flung down from the sill, his white scarf fluttering in his wake before leaving the aggravated broken redhead lost.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

"How is he?"

Spencer shook his head in negative, eyes trailing at the drained face before walking back to where his other team members were. Despite all the spats and squabble between those two, Ian always found some partial respect for Bryan who was in no better shape than their captain. The falcon was also lying in recovery position with his eyes closed though not asleep.

"They need rest Ian, come on"

"Yeah right,"

"Ian,"

The younger looked as if fighting against the order and Spencer practically had to drag him all the way out. If there was anyone who could help Tala in the chaotic havoc he was in, it was the lilac head for Bryan and Tala went down the road together for a long time.

Hearing the click of the door closing, he opened his violet eyes to take in the silence. Shifting his head to one side, he saw the other form lying, cerulean eyes trained up and still. Biting back the sting, Bryan gradually sat up and quietly stumbled to the red head. Perching next to him, he ran a hand through the red tousled hair before sighing and letting his arms drop.

"Talk to me"

No response was given, just the brief blinking of eye lids.

"If you're rambling about this being your fault, then I don't have anything to say, Tala"

Silence

Bryan inhaled softly and placing his elbows on his knees, he clasped both of his bandaged hands together. They deserved to live normal lives too. They never did anything to go through this ordeal. It was not their fault.

Alas, the red head had yet to see that.

* * *

Fire sirens were sounding in every nook and cranny of the institution and the abbey walls practically shook as the blaze sent its walls crashing to the ground in nothing but ash; meant to be swept away after the hell died.

Coughing at the black smoke, he gritted his teeth as he endeavored to break free of the heavy metal clutches around his wrists. Eyes went wide as the ground under him trembled at the nearby crash; his efforts becoming feverish as the heat level rose beyond tolerance.

Tala cried out loud and pulled harder at the clasps adjoining the cell wall, whole body wavering as his futile attempts went to waste. Ignoring the incessant beads of perspiration flowing down his face, he closed his eyes for a moment and calling on all of his training and remaining bouts of energy. Inhaling if ever so slightly, he curled his fingers together to the point of nearly dislocating his thumb and pulled

His right hand was free.

But it was bleeding too. Holding back the tears that threatened to escape, he tried the same technique with the other only to hear a barely audible crack. Pain shot like a bullet through his arm almost making him scream but he was no longer tied to the wall. Only this did nothing to decrease his growing anxiety. Stumbling ungracefully across the room due to lack of sleep and nutrition, he cursed as his hand took the massive round knob and found it locked.

"Fuck no"

The sirens were no longer echoing but the rest mayhem did not let him register that. The heat level was running higher and higher and he backed away as the thick wood started to blacken against the flames no doubt on the other side.

_No please_

He needed neither to wipe away the tears that flowed freely nor did to clean his brow of sweating for it all evaporated. It was like an oven in there.

_I wish you were here Wolborg._

But that was the inevitable for the cyber spirit had been taken from him three weeks ago when he had returned from that fateful battle at the Worlds. As if on cue, a breeze fluttered past his legs and he was astonished to relate that the feeling of impotence ebbed away resolving into somewhat courage the beast was filtering into its master through whatever unworldly means.

_I must get out of here_

He had been locked in that cell for ages, the thought never occurring to his mind that he might escape. Now as he stepped backwards, keeping a well running distance from him to the door, he narrowed his eyes. Pausing for a moment, Tala went into a light sprint, feet adjusting like an athlete as he crouched only to jump and landing a well aimed kick at the door, which burst into pieces and flames.

What he saw outside shattered his determination and all his childhood fears returned. It was all red. Everything from the ceiling to the floor was ablaze, smoke covering the atmosphere, sparks flickering from the short circuited wiring. All reminding him well of how he had always been afraid of fire.

Ever since he witnessed his mother dying in a house fire, being as much near as ten feet within this scorching conflagration was unpleasant for him. He had never liked it. In fact he had always despised, loathed fire. The reason he himself was an ice blader. But now alone and completely vulnerable to the dancing flames without Wolborg or any other shield, reality dawned upon him

'You left us all here in this hellhole to rot…'

'But your plans of leaving you here aren't half bad…'

'…I might reconsider'

Stepping over the demolished door, he darted in one direction, the tendrils snaking around him as to drag him with them to the centre of the earth before burning him to a useless pile of black dust. He could feel the scorching heat lapping his arms and legs, licking his face as it tried to hold him back. Dashing around the corner, he stumbled and fell, bruising himself badly to go on any further.

Tala let out a choked sobbed, crawling backwards as the fiery snares reached for him now that he had halted his vain escape. They seemed to mock him, mock him of even thinking of evading their snatch. He deserved to burn in hell, they hissed. He could practically hear them sizzle that this was where his resting grave would be, under the pile of debris and ash, oblivious to the world that there once used to be a red head with cerulean eyes.

'Why are you always there in my dreams?'

_I never told him that he was there in mine too…_

'Why is it that I visualize you every time I sleep?'

_I never told him the answer he so desperately wanted…_

'There's always a red head with sapphire eyes in them…'

_I never told him that it was me. That he was correct…_

'We're not through yet. I will get my answers'

_I never granted him the chance…_

"Kai…" he coughed before consciousness abandoned his tired body and he entered the world of dead.

The fire roared as if in victory and seemed to rush forward, greedy to eradicate their latest victim and burn him to nothingness. But they couldn't. They couldn't even go near to the now dead teen. And suddenly they realized why. But for them, it was too late as with the last roar, they faded away.

A figure, immune to the mayhem around him, walked up to the lying teen, snaking their arms around the lithe body and hoisting it up, they walked off, calm as the breeze.

* * *

A soft groan tore the still environment and she raised her head from where she was perched, intent on tending the other's wounds. When the red head once more stopped fidgeting, she brought her head over his burnt torso, crystalline droplets falling from her magnificent eyes. Creases appeared on his forehead in pain when her salty tears dropped on his face.

Cerulean eyes blinked and froze in terror and surprise to find a flaming head, mere inches away from him.

Tala stared at the bright glowing orbs and somewhat in his distracted mind, a tinge of familiarity came. Risking it, he sat up on his elbows as she once more resumed in healing him. Perplexed and speechless, he managed to whisper a single name,

"Dranzer"

The phoenix cocked her head up in response but a moment later, flushed golden and dispersed into broken shards which soared gently back to the blue blade across the room.

The lips parted in a small gap and he endeavored to look around, finding himself in a large room. Looking down, he gasped. His wounds, they were healed! His whole body was no longer burnt or aching; it was completely healed with the exception of a tingling throbbing which crawled on his skin.

Yanking the thin sheets off, he scrambled to his feet, eyes all the while alert before walking to the dressing table where the blue top rested, its bit glowing ceremoniously. Beside it were the remains of a customary white scarf, now charred and blackened.

"And here I thought you would need at least three tons of Viagra to come around this soon."

Tala raised his eyes to the reflection in the mirror before actually turning about to meet crimson eyes. Wearing only a damp pair of black pants, hair dripping wet with a towel across the shoulders, it seemed Kai just stepped out of a shower.

An insecure feeling stirred in him as the prying eyes ran over his body a couple of times and he realized that he himself was wearing nothing but a pair of clean pants. Tala only raised his orbs when he felt the calculating gaze subsiding and watched as Kai turned his back on him to dry his hair with the towel. Cerulean eyes quickly looked away as a mild blush crept to his cheeks.

"Dranzer healed you" Whether it was a statement or a question, the red head did not know. And so retained to reply

But when the silence became to long, he cleared his throat, "T-the fire…?"

"What about it?"

"Did you…?"

Kai halted as he searched his duffel bag for something. Turning he fixed the redhead with a square dead panned look, mentally smirked as it made the other fidget slightly. Straightening up and taking long strides, he closed in the distance between themselves while Tala, not expecting such quick moments failed to move other than step back into the dressing table in trepidation. The bluenette grabbed his chin in between his finger and thumb powerfully and held it there, perceiving the different flickers of emotion with amusement.

"What do you think?"

"You-you were the one to set that up?"

Even as Tala let those words out, he found it implausible to absorb them. But the mere tilt of head in a bemused expression confirmed his prevailing thoughts in affirmation.

"I don't understand," a sudden feeling of infirmity clouded him as he stammered, "You said…you said you'd leave me there…Why did you rescue me?"

Kai smiled his towering smile and brought his face closer enough for the redhead to feel the warm breath on his lips; "I couldn't possibly leave an angel to burn now, could I?"

The pink tint that previously was across the bridge of his nose darkened into a blush and he quickly evaded his eyes though Kai still was holding him in that vice like grip.

"You look absolutely radiant when you blush. Tell me if that's possible for Mr. Ice a k a Tala Ivanov?"

Grasping Kai's wrist, he squeezed it before wrenching his face away. Eyes still looking down, he asked in a whisper, "Why did you kiss me?"

It was hard for him to look any where else than that flushed pale face and Kai did not make an effort to anything else than that, "I don't know. Felt like it"

The answer somewhat made Tala retaliate in abhorrence, "You can't go around kissing people if you don't mean it"

Kai lessened the space between their lips to such an extent that when he replied, they almost brushed together, "Who said I didn't mean it?"

The little strength of mind he had felt withdrew and a sense of deep hopelessness and despondency obscured his sanity. Though there was no place to back off to, Tala did not make an attempt, "Stop it. Please Kai, no more…"

The request was hoarse and it touched a chord in Kai who found himself wordless for a second. Recovering quickly nonetheless, he did something that even astounded his conscience though not the tainted person. Snaking his arms around the red head, he hugged him tightly.

Tala let him, melting into the embrace, "I missed the old you," A suppressed sob escaped, "I want you back…" Years of desperation, loneliness, fear, pain, exhaustion and such held securely behind the barriers, broke and the floodgates opened. Countless tears cascaded down his eyes and for the first time in ages he neither care nor brushed them off.

Kai's orbs dimmed as the other clung to him and his own shattered façade replaced the arrogant and conceited mask he displayed to the world for he, himself, was yet another sufferer of the cruelties this world showed. He had tried toying with the redhead and led him on, only to realize that he was a greater fool himself. Each time those cerulean orbs darkened at his blunt remarks or demonstrated much too restraint pain, another fortification of his castle that had built itself to imprison him weakened.

He drew a quivering gulp of air when all tears ran out and tried to recollect his left self-esteem and dignity. But in spite of everything, stayed in the phoenix arms, "Why did you leave me?"

"I did not go on my own accord"

"No. But you could have stopped which you didn't."

"It wasn't that easy"

Tala narrowed his eyes and swallowed, "You knew what could've happened. Don't act as if you were forced to-"

"You can't understand. You never will" Crimson eyes opened halfway as the red head pulled away vehemently, a visible storm blowing in torrents through him.

"Enlighten me" Tala hissed, hands curling into fists. All this time, all this time he could do nothing but think about the bluenette and Kai had the guts to tell him that he will not understand?

"Do you think I came off untouched?" Kai's voice was low and devoid of emotions

"You tell me"

Haunted eyes clashed with resented blue ones, "All my life I've been taught obedience, all my life it was I who had submit whether willingly or unwillingly. When I heard the scientist had accomplished in creating the bit, powerful and potent beyond comprehension, I was blinded. I always seek perfection and at that moment, nothing mattered. My life didn't matter, you didn't and no one did. And I suffered because of that"

"Don't talk about suffering to me, Kai!"

"I've experienced pain too, Tala"

"You can never know what real pain is!!"

His head collided with the painted wall and reeled at the force. Kai was holding him fiercely with his face between the hands, looking rather livid, "You don't know what you're talking about. How would you feel when you don't know your own identity? How would you react when you find yourself in hospital, not knowing what brought you here in the first place? How would you like to be held down by your own grandfather by the scruff of the collar and being forcefully complied to surrender? You can't begin to even imagine what hell a person goes through when his past, his memory, his own character is a black omission to him."

Kai panted at the out burst and despite his lungs burning, he continued, "The five years I spent in amnesia, insecurity built within my mind and I opted for this aloof indifferent fascia for then no one could possibly think of breaking me. But even through the whole apathetic manner, you were always there," Kai shook his head in anguish, "You always haunted me, in my sleep, in my meditation, in my practice and my anxiety grew. I was unsure of myself when I returned to the abbey but even more scared when I found the same sapphire eyes looking at me with remorse."

Tala gasped at the revelation but Kai did not meet his eyes

"I thought I did some thing wrong. But gradually, my usual unresponsiveness edged in and I momentarily forgot you. My mind, though, refused. You intrigued me, Tala. I knew you were something big in my past life and I wanted to discover what. By the time I could find the balls to confront you, Black Dranzer turned up and that sightlessness for power returned," Crimson eyes looked up with a blazing glow and Tala felt himself shrink at the radiations, "It infuriated me to witness that you dared take arms against me. And even more when you lost. You weren't the person I was looking for. All this time, it was nothing but a futile attempt."

"So what made you come back?" was the whisper

"Your return feelings"

Tala's breathing hitched up painfully in his throat as Kai ever so candidly answered.

"The time I spent with you resurfaced long locked away emotions, things I never knew before and after our last meeting, I made up my mind," Kai tilted his head and whispered in his ear, "It was you after all, Ivanov"

Before Tala could respond or think of struggling, Kai took hold of his wrists and brought them to his back in a very uncomfortable posture.

"All these years," Kai nuzzled his face with his cheek, "I waited to reunite with you. I wanted to feel you, to touch you, to claim you as mine," When he pulled back, all the red head could see was the dominating streak, "And now, no one will stop me"

His lips were captured in a furious kiss and Tala could only gasp before his eyes fluttered shut and his legs gave away.

Having the subservient wolf in his arms, Kai wasted no moment in asking for permission with needful licks which was granted. Devouring the open mouth and licking the sweet cavern, he sucked at the tongue before nibbling the rims of the swollen lips. Moving to work on the bare neck, he internally grinned when the red head moaned.

Cerulean eyes fluttered open before wincing when he was bitten down on the nape of his neck.

"You taste delicious, Tala"

He could only gasp as his wrists were freed, only those hands came into process, wandering around and kneading all the skin they could in haste. Not able to take it, he grabbed the shoulders and threw his head back in pleasure, giving complete access to the bluenette who silenced him with another bruising kiss on the lips.

When an intensive need to breath came, they parted though still in each others arms. Heaving heavily, Kai placed his forehead against the other, hot air coming in rasps as he gazed deep and longingly into those two pools of blue,

"You…never…asked…me what happened to Black Dranzer"

Tala smiled for the first time in months, "I only wanted to know what happened to my Kai"

The said teen smirked though the red puddles held nothing else than passion and tenderness, "You'll be surprised"

"May be I will be; may be I won't. You just have to prove it"

"I will"

Tala looked in those honest orbs and gently turned away with a sigh, "It's over right? Everything is going to be fine now, isn't it?"

Kai cupped a cheek with gentleness many would have found unfamiliar in the bluenette and forced the redhead to make eye contact with him again, "Let fate decide it"

Tala closed his eyes in content and with a blissful feeling of happiness and pleasure clouding his mind; he prepared himself for a long, long night.

"Listen Tala," Kai waited for the wolf to grant him his full attention, "It was fate that made us crossed each others paths. It was fate that tore us apart, only to set another destiny for us to reunite again." Bringing his lips closer, he whispered one last sentence,

"Just like it was my destiny to own you"

* * *

"_What are you doing here Kai?" The seven year old turned, wary of the bruises that littered his small body, until he faced his crimson eyed friend._

"_I found you unconscious in the training room. I simply took you back"_

"_You know you'll get into trouble for helping me" _

"_I don't care"_

_Tala sighed and embraced the bluenette who was perched on the bed beside him, burying deeper in the soft thin material of the other's shirt, seeking comfort and consolation, "I'm scared"_

_The phoenix hugged him closer in rabid protectiveness, "You don't have to be. I'm here. I'll always be here"_

_Tala pulled his head out to stare at the crimson orbs as if trying to see whether they were being honest. Finding nothing to defy it, he sighed, "But… but what if you went away?"_

_Kai pulled back, "Why would I?"_

"_I don't know Kai, but I feel like it. First mama then papa went away and now you. I won't be able to stand it" the redhead started to shake again, visible shivers running through his form, the usual affects of child insomnia_

_The two toned haired kid did not answer but his eyes narrowed nonetheless, "Even if I do go away Tala, I'll never ever forget you"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Promise," he smiled, stroking the pale face lovingly, "I will make you happy, Tala"_

* * *

"_You're so going to regret doing that!"_

"_You have to catch me first"_

_The two bodies stumbled and slipped but nothing seemed to take away their joy as they rolled in the fresh snow though it faltered when one of them dropped head first into the powdery mass. The other not giving his companion a chance, jumped onto him, holding him down._

"_I won!"_

"_You cheated!" _

"_No way, I did not!"_

"_Well get off me then" _

_Kai smirked his usual smile and collected a mound full of snow in his little hands_

"_Kai," The red head asked eyeing the amount of snow suspiciously, "What are you doing?"_

"_You have to say that I'm the winner"_

"_What? No I won't"_

_SPLASH!_

"_KAI" _

_The said bluenette grinned mischievously and gathered more snow in his hand. Holding the giant snow ball high above the sputtering cerulean eyed eight year old, "Say it"_

"_No"_

_Splash!!_

"_Kai"_

_The young enigma laughed as the other tried to send a glare his way, only looking more like a comical Santa Claus with red hair. Crimson eyes flew open when two hands grabbed his sides and tickled him. Tackling each other and endeavoring to gain the upper hand; both eventually gave up and landed in the soft snow, panting heavily_

"_Tala"_

"_Y-Yeah"_

_Kai gradually sat up to see his friend holding a hand over his face while regulating his breaths, "I got something for you" he added shyly_

_The little red head bounced up like a spring and waited with big blue puppy eyes, all signs of tiredness vanished, "Really?"_

_Nodding, he pulled out a small square box from his jacket and opened it. Inside the purple velvet covering laid a huge white mother pearl innocently, totally contrast to its casing._

"_Pretty"_

"_I found it in my toys. Nanny says I can keep it"_

"_Wow but why are you giving it to me?"_

"_Because I want you to have it"_

_Cerulean eyes blinked, "Why?"_

_Kai shrugged, a petite smile gracing his lips, "I don't know. I thought it would make you happy"_

* * *

Moonlight bathed the two naked bodies amidst the thin silk sheets, the descending edges of which swishing slightly at the night breeze blowing gently through the window. Chests heaved upwards before falling back in deep rhythm. Crimson eyes stared up at the canopy of the bed, arms wrapped around the lithe form which lay across his chest, the red head resting contently on his shoulder. He lost himself into the calm breathing, his own heart waving with agitation at each withdraw of air.

Running a smooth knuckle across the peaceful face, Kai smirked happily to himself;

_I kept my promise after all, huh Tala? I'm just sorry it took so long…_

Their childhood visions and his pondering altogether were interrupted though he wasn't sure by what at first. It was not until he felt a twitch against his chest that he realized that the cause of his distraction was the wolf, who stirred, slowly opening his eyes and waking up.

"Kai…" Tala looked up from his drowsy state, somewhat perplexed to find the other still awake.

"Nothing; go back to sleep, Tala"

Raising a brow though negating against it, the red head cuddled back into a comfortable position. Nibbling the loop on his boyfriend's ear, he nuzzled the neck in a soothing way and went to sleep.

Once sure that Tala had dozed off, Kai whispered, "I love you"

With that he closed his eyes shut and exhaustion did its toll. Without wasting a second he welcomed the sleep that awaited him for a long time. But even through this soggy state, he was able to make out those words whispered back to him,

"I love you too. Always had and always will…"

* * *

YAHOO!! Believe me I was going to write a whole lemon or at least a lime here and I'm so sorry that I am unable to. But this damn thing is affecting my studies and life too much and I just want to get away with it. If I ever re-edit it, I'll make sure to include the whole thing. And yeah, a few lingering sentences were those of Demi herself. Hope you liked it though I know it sucks at the end.

Love to those who R&R

Till next time,

Neena

* * *

Demi: The competition ending date is the 30th so hurry hurry hurry.

Review your thoughts : )

(P.S. I have to say this myself - Neena's entry only just got in. It was half-past, half-present, but since she got the past in there, i'll let it slip. But if you are going to write the KaiTal comp, don't do another childhood one - apologetic smile- )


	3. Kaizgirl

Entry #3 - Kaizgirl  
Competition - KaiTal  
Past (Era) - 1880 - Russia

Betaed by The Almighty Kit.

A/N: This is set in Russia around the 1880's. For it to be more convincing instead of Tala, I have used his Russian name Yuriy. Kai remains Kai. And Boris Bryan is Tala's elder brother. There will be a few OC's but their sole intention is to lend credibility to the story.

* * *

Long, sinewy fingers idly combed through flaming red hair as the individual they belonged to lounged idly on the bed with said redhead lying on his chest. Yuriy, the redhead was half asleep lulled by his lover's gentle breathing and rhythmic massaging of his head.

Suddenly he roused himself as if he had remembered something important. Kai, his lover, immediately opened his closed eyes and got in a more comfortable position as Yuriy rolled off him. He eyed Yuriy carefully as the redhead settled himself on his stomach and then got ready to say something.

"Kai, I'm worried!"

Kai sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. He knew the minute Yuriy had shook off his drowsiness that he had something serious bothering him. He knew the redhead had had something on his mind for sometime and had given him time because he knew that he would tell him when he was good and ready.

"Why are you worried? I'm right here and you have nothing to fear."

"But Kai with all these new reforms, and rumors of some secret societies planning on assassinating Tsar Alexander II, Russia is not safe anymore for people born in noble families like us."

"If you are worried about someone hurting you, you better put that out of your head. You know I promised to protect you when we were children, remember?"

"You know I can very well take care of myself. I'm one of the best fighters in my family. Besides, I was just seven at the time and just because you saved me from...an embarrassing incident does not mean you have to take care of me my whole life!"

Hearing that, Kai clutched his stomach and started laughing heartily.

"Embarrassing incident my ass! If your dad found out you had gotten yourself into trouble when he had expressly warned you not to go wandering off, I'm pretty sure Lord Ivanov would have beat you then and there in front of the whole court and the royal family in attendance. You are lucky I was there to save you from immediate death."

"Well whatever. It's not important," Yuriy said pouting slightly, "I was not worried about myself. It was you I was scared for. The peasants are revolting and the secret police of the tsar cannot control it. There is talk about major reforms in Russia and I wouldn't want you to be caught in crossfire."

Kai's expression softened and he reached his hand to caress Yuriy's face. Yuriy nuzzled into Kai's soft but firm hand. Kai held Yuriy's face gently and tilted it up to look at him.

"You needn't worry about me, love. As you know my family is one of the most respected here and we never treated the serfs badly. In fact, we gave them shares of lands they deserved. My father would have heard nothing else. You know he does not agree with all this slavery anyway. So don't worry your pretty head about such nonsense." A smirk graced Kai's lips. "Besides, you could be employed in better activities"

He leered jokingly at Yuriy, who laughed and leaned close to give Kai a chaste kiss on his lips. When he drew back Kai smiled at him but he noticed Yuriy chewing his lower lip so he knew that there was still more.

"Yuriy! Out with it. I know that that was not really what was bothering you. You don't have to hide anything. You know I'll never be angry with you. Tell me what's on your mind love."

Yuriy lowered his head and blushed a little but he knew Kai was right. They never had any secrets and always told each other everything since that day when they were seven and Kai had rescued him from his father's wrath.

"Well I was just wondering…" Yuriy faltered a little and ducked his head when he saw Kai's eyes looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Well just that when are we going to tell our parents, you know, about us?"

"Oh! Is that all? Come on Yuriy. You know I would go tell mine in the drop of a hat. They are not averse to the idea of two boys together especially as they have to put up with their eldest son sucking face with his boyfriend everyday at the table"

Kai grimaced and Yuriy chuckled lightly.

"You mean they let Sergei and Ivan do that on the table?"

"Well not really. I was just exaggerating," Kai smirked seeing Yuriy roll his eyes "But after sometime they gave up trying to convince Sergei they needed grandchildren especially when Sonia gave birth to twins a while ago. Now they have the grandchildren they wanted and Sergei can do what he wants. Ivan is part of the family as you very well know. They already have two other sons they can count on to bring more children in the family. It's getting crowded."

Seeing Yuriy's wistful look, he sat up and grabbed Yuriy's shoulders, hauling him against his chest once again. Seating Yuriy against his lap, Kai laid his head on the crimson hair as he spoke softly in Yuriy's hair.

"My parents love you Yuriy. You know that. I think my mother suspects that no ordinary friends would spend every other day locked up together in their rooms and come out two hours later looking satisfactorily disheveled and you sporting the 'just been ravished' look which makes you look so adorable."

He smirked and tried unsuccessfully to avoid the blows Yuriy laid on his arm. And they hurt too.

"I was just kidding. Jeez!" Kai said rubbing his smarting arm. Smirking mischievously, he added "no wonder you are bottom. You always get womanly tantrums"

This time the onslaught of blows and screams of righteous indignation just made him laugh even harder and clutch his lover to him and kiss him with that much more passion.

God he wouldn't change his feisty redheaded for anyone in the world, but he knew there was the problem of Yuriy's family. When Yuriy had calmed down a little he broached the subject.

"You know my parents won't have an objection but you also know why we are not coming out in the open. What about Boris…?"He let his voice trail off uncertainly and hearing Yuriy sigh heavily he knew he had hit the bulls-eye.

Boris was Yuriy's older, over-protective, over-controlling, domineering brother. Yuriy's parents would not really have a problem with them. Lord Ivanov might object but they knew he would give in easily. The main problem was convincing Boris, who was renowned for his hot-headedness.

"Boris is the main problem! Father and mother will agree but you know how overprotective Boris is! He will probably drag me away and lock me up or something. Then I'll never see you again."

"You know I'll never let that happen. Boris might be a bastard but that is because he cares about you."

"You don't get it Kai. He doesn't let us go anywhere without keeping an eye on us. You are the only one he trusts me with on my own. Veronika and I live in mortal fear of what would ever happen if we ever liked anyone, let alone loved them and Boris found out."

"Don't worry. We will deal with that when that happens. Don't get upset about it. I'll take care of you and if Boris gives any trouble, I'll see to him myself."

Yuriy gave a contented sigh and leaned up to give Kai a chaste kiss which quickly led to more passionate kisses and Kai rolled them over so he was on top of Yuriy and then proceeded to show his prowess as a lover.

* * *

Frantic knocking on the door awoke the two boys. Kai drowsily opened his eyes and when the knocking did not cease he gently untangled his limbs from Yuriy and got up. He grabbed his coat and put it on. Rubbing his hair out of eyes he opened the door a little so that the person could not see inside the room to the still very much naked Yuriy lying sprawled on his back.

Needless to say Kai was very angry at whoever it was who had destroyed his time with Yuriy, but seeing Lady Hiwatari he frowned and quickly came out of the room and shut the door behind him, completely forgetting his virtual state of undress beneath the coat, but his mother had better things than to think about what her son had been doing.

She was very pale and there were two bright red spots on her cheeks as if she was running a high fever. Kai at once became worried and grabbed her hands.

"What happened mother? Are you alright? Did something happen to father? Sergei?"

"No Kai calm down. Everyone is alright but your second brother Dmitri has done something terrible!"

"What did he do? Is he okay?" Kai said at once getting worried about his brother.

"He is fine but will not be after his father is done with him. I've told the maid to fetch Sergei and Alexander to the hall for an urgent family conference and came to get you myself," then as if noticing Kai's state of dress for the first time she hurriedly ushered him towards his room.

"You better hurry and get dressed. If Yuriy is in there with you I think you better send him home now. This concerns him too and I think his family will be looking for him. Hurry up Kai!"

Yuriy who had heard the urgency in Kai's mother's voice the minute she opened the door, had already gotten up and was ready and putting on his boots when Kai rushed in and started pulling on his clothes. He at once turned to him and asked him what the matter was.

"I don't know what happened. Apparently Dmitri did something stupid and there is an urgent family meeting. It concerns you or something and mother says your family is probably looking for you. I think you had better go and I'll see what it is about."

"Okay. Do tell me what it was when you find out. My carriage is waiting outside. I'll leave at once. Good luck."

Yuriy then leaned up and kissed Kai quickly who was already about to rush out of the room and they both ran outside and went down opposite ways in the hall.

* * *

"No! I don't believe you! You are lying!" Yuriy screamed at his father.

His mother was sobbing quietly in a handkerchief as Boris raged in another corner of the room. He saw his cousins and uncles in the room too. In short the whole Ivanov clan was in attendance. Lord Ivanov got up and put a hand on his second son's shoulder and gently led him to a seat lightly pushing him to sit down. Then he sat opposite him and held Yuriy's hand.

"Yes I'm afraid it's quite true Yuriy. Veronika, our lovely Veronika, has been kidnapped by Lord Hiwatari's son Dmitri!"

Yuriy's hand trembled in his father's grasp. He recalled the uproar in Kai's mansion and he realized his father was telling the truth. But he was also sure, from the note of panic in Lady Hiwatari's voice that the rest of the family had been unaware about it. But he was still finding it hard to believe Dmitri, Kai's elder brother could do that.

The Ivanov's and the Hiwatari's, though not the best of friends, were always amiable with each other due to their same noble status and the close friendship of their sons. A member of such a respected family could not have done it. Yuriy could just not comprehend it.

"So what are we going to do father?"

"Why do you even have to ask? We will declare war on them, of course. They asked for it, they will get it! They think they can destroy our honour and we will sit around and do nothing. They deserve retribution and we will get our vengeance."

Not surprisingly that came from Boris. He was angry at his family honour being tarnished and being made a mockery of but most of all he could not believe that his sister Veronika, the light of their lives, was stolen away from the house he had always boasted to have kept them protected and safe from harm.

"Father! You cannot possibly be thinking of war!" Yuriy said shocked. "We can resolve this issue diplomatically. Why don't you talk to Lord Hiwatari? Russia is already unstable enough as it is. We should prevent more bloodshed?"

"Whose side are you on Yuriy? Or do you choose your Kai above us all? Do you want to be with them and fight against your own family?" Boris demanded, not letting his father speak.

Yuriy flushed at once. He loved Kai, yes but he did not want to turn against his family.

"I did not mean it like that and you know that Boris! I just said we can talk it over…"

"No! It's a blow to our name and we will not 'talk it over' with our enemies. We will fight. Ivanov's are no cowards and I don't want to hear it said that Lord Ivanov's daughter was stolen under his nose and the offenders did not get any retribution."

"Father please!" Yuriy pleaded with his father.

"I'm sorry son. On this I agree with Boris. They have gone too far. This means war and either you are with us or you are not. Your choice. What do you say?"

Yuriy hung his head but he could feel the hopeful gaze of his family on him. They were right. Dmitri had disgraced his family and he could not bear that. He looked up at his father, brother and whole family's expectant eyes.

"I'm with you."

* * *

"Oh my god! Alexander! What happened to you?"

Lady Hiwatari ran up to her third eldest son. His face was bruised and his clothes were torn and bloody. She frantically called the maids and made them get water and bandages while leading Alexander to the study where his three brothers and father awaited.

"My god Alex! You were sent as a peace convoy! What did they do to you?" Lord Hiwatari cried getting up, seeing the state his son was in.

Kai ran forward and supported his weary brother and led him to a nearby chair and lowered him onto it with Sergei's help. By that time the maid had come with a new set of clothes and bandages and Lady Hiwatari started fixing him up.

Dmitri came forward and gave him some vodka to give him some strength and when he got his wind back he looked directly at his father and spoke.

"Father! I know you sent me as a messenger to Lord Ivanov's to straighten this mess out," with that he turned his piercing gaze on Dmitri who lowered his head. Alex continued "Well, I was not even allowed inside the gate! The minute we came near, Ivanov's guards surrounded my carriage and even though I told them I was there on a peaceful mission they rudely dragged me out and took me inside the mansion as if I was a common prisoner. Then I was led inside their son's chambers. Can you believe it? Apparently Lord Ivanov thinks meeting with a Hiwatari is too beneath him and sent his son instead. Well I took in my frustration because I knew how important it was but their son, Boris, was insufferable! He talked as if I was a serf and would not let me get in any word edgewise. Before I could even tell him my errand he made it clear that the Ivanov's intended to fight for their lost honour and we could do what we liked about it. He said that he would let nothing come in his way of getting Veronika back. Then without even listening to me he threw me unceremoniously out of his room. When I tried to reason with him he hit me."

Saying that Alex pointed at his cheek which was slowly getting discolored from the huge bruise on it.

"Then when my guards tried to defend me he set his guards on us. Having the home advantage he almost brought us to our knees. And I'm ashamed to admit it but I was forced to flee from there in my carriage like a coward, for fear of losing my life!"

At this he stopped to take another gulp of the vodka and wearily rest against the cushioned seat. Hearing his account Sergei at once stood up. He crossed the room towards Alex and laying a hand on his shoulder he looked at his father.

"We will not stand for this father. We tried to resolve it peacefully as you suggested. But now I'm starting to think Dmitri was right in bringing the girl with him like that. We now know exactly what kind of welcome we might have received if we actually sent a proper proposal. If they want war they will get it. I am against bloodshed but we cannot let this go unanswered."

"This is not how I wanted it to be. Dmitri was foolish, but this Boris is even more so. We will have to retaliate. Start gathering our men, all our guards. Can we count on Ivan's family to be our allies?" Lord Hiwatari said.

"Ivan has already sent a messenger to them to warn them that if such drastic circumstances arrived they should prepare their men too. And I will send a message to Sonia's husband as well. We have no time to lose. We had better get ready."

Saying that, Sergei swept out of the room, calling his guards to him. Lady Hiwatari got up and with Dmitri supporting Alex; she led the way out of the room. Only Kai and his father were left. Kai was still in a deep state of shock and could not comprehend what was going on.

"Father we can't possibly go to war with the Ivanov's! They are a strong family too and it will just result in innocent blood being shed. You know Boris's best friend is Rei, whose Chinese mother married Lord Romanov. They have powerful allies too. We cannot…its not right…Yuriy!" he finished helplessly.

Lord Hiwatari just looked sadly at his youngest son. He was the pride and joy of their lives. He was the most mischievous and daring of the four but his father loved him the most because he was still in a sense the baby of the family. He sighed and patted the place on the couch next to him indicating Kai to sit down, which he did.

"Kai I know it is hard to be torn this way but your family needs your support at this difficult time. You have to stand by your brother and defend his decision. I know that you and Yuriy are the best of friends but if he fights beside his father and brother you have to fight beside yours. You have seen Veronika and you know she wants to be here and will not go back to her family but her brother does not understand that."

Kai just shook his head. He did not believe that he had to fight against the love of his life. He couldn't…he wouldn't!

"Kai, son! I know you are torn between your duty and your…love. Yes I can see it in your eyes. I am not blind and your mother mentioned something about it yesterday when she called at your room. We do not have a problem with it. Yuriy is a fine boy and will make you the perfect companion, but we just cannot ignore this situation. I will not force you to join me but leave the decision up to you."

Kai looked at his father and for the first time in eighteen years lord Hiwatari saw tears in his son's eyes. He bowed his head then heard Kai speak.

"You are right father. I love Yuriy and I am not happy with this situation and I cannot imagine he is either. But we both have to do our duty. Even if it's painful. I will fight with you but I will try to talk to him and try to finish this before it gets worse. I really will."

Kai got up and silently went out the door and if anyone looked closely they could see his eyes shining with something which suspiciously looked like tears.

* * *

It was dark outside and the moonlight provided very little light. Yuriy could barely see where he was going. He could not believe that Boris had been so idiotic as to hurt Alex. He was a nobleman's son but Boris did not take care of the slightest protocol. He had even neglected to mention that a peace convoy had come from the Hiwatari's, to their father. It aggravated the situation even more and for the past two weeks, there had been attacks on the lands of both parties.

Yuriy had been under strict surveillance by his personal guards and was not allowed to leave his house because it was strife with danger for him. Because they could not fight in the open, each family led their mini armies to create as much havoc on the other's property as possible. This was such a night. Boris had decided to go to the root of the matter and planned on laying siege to the Hiwatari house.

He was not alone. He had along with him Rei and Lord Romanov's men he had provided along with his own guards. Though he had told Yuriy to stay put, Yuriy had rebelled and insisted on going until Lord Ivanov gave in. Yuriy was permitted to come along and now he was trudging slowly alongside his brother and cousins towards the Hiwatari Manor where already the security had been tightened and all the guards were extra vigilant and ready for an attack as if they had been warned beforehand.

Yuriy lagged a little behind trying to gather his thoughts. He planned on somehow getting to Kai and asking him what this whole matter was about. He was going to end this bloodshed if he had to do it single handedly.

The Ivanov men had surrounded the Hiwatari manor from the woods around it but it was still open from one side. If they wanted a stealthy attack then they could attack from behind, but Boris was in favour of going onto the open and fighting. He was never one to shirk from a fight and attack cowardly. In the end it was decided to take them by surprise. While some of their men went out in the open and distracted the guards, the rest would attack from behind and come out from the woods.

All this while Yuriy was valiantly trying to figure a way how he could see Kai. He still did not know when the small contingent of decoys moved towards the main gates. He was startled when he realized that he was supposed to move and surround the house like planned because his men had come out in the open. Hearing the sudden shouting and roaring of the gunfire he almost fainted.

So this is how it would begin.

* * *

The gun in his hand felt heavy. He could barely see due to the smoke and his sense of hearing had almost deafened due to the roar of the guns. The stench of blood made him want to throw up and he felt close to fainting. But he knew he could not back down. He had come to do this so he would complete it but that did not stop him from hitting his intended targets in their legs or arms so they would be injured but would not die. Though still his eyes searched for Kai.

Then he saw him. Almost in front of him with another gun in his hand. But the expression on his face was one of agony as if hitting his victims hurt him in that place too. For the first time in two weeks, Yuriy smiled.

He ran towards Kai trying to dodge other people but then hearing name being called out he automatically froze and turned around to see Boris battling it out with another man. His face was marred with an expression of pain but he looked towards Yuriy and called him again.

Seeing he had gotten Yuriy's attention he tried to motion towards Kai. Yuriy did not understand but then he heard Boris's words and they arrested him.

"Yuriy! If we want this raid to be successful we need to do them serious harm. They took one of our family members. We should do the same. Get Kai!!''

Yuriy stared uncomprehendingly at him for a minute but seeing the urgency of his face he turned slowly to face Kai who was still locked in hand to hand combat with one of Yuriy's cousins. How could he shoot the one he loved?

"Yuriy do it!!"

Yuriy seemed to be frozen but in slow motion he raised his gun and pointed it at Kai. Suddenly he came back to his senses and hurriedly lowered the gun but in doing so it went off and the bullet sped off towards Kai. It went towards his leg but as fate would have it Kai turned at the exact time and it just grazed his leg. But the searing pain of some of his flesh tearing still made him fall to his knees, screaming and clutching his leg.

Seeing that, Yuriy screamed shrilly and ran towards Kai, dropping his weapon on the way and reached there in time to stop the blow Kai's adversary was about to lay on him. He knelt by Kai who looked up. Seeing Yuriy he smiled and it seemed as if suddenly they were transported in another world. For a split second they were in a peaceful garden where nothing was wrong and they were just staring at each others eyes…

But reality drew home with the sudden shout of "Yuriy!"

That was Boris who was looking at him with a searing glare. Knowing he had failed him and his family but determined to stand his ground, Yuriy defiantly looked at Boris and helped Kai up. Then seeing Boris's shocked gaze he smirked slightly and helped Kai get up. Supporting him Yuriy moved off to go to a safer place. He could feel the men beginning to retreat on both sides as if an unconscious ceasefire had been called.

They all returned to their leaders and regrouped. The battle was over for now and it was decided unanimously by both sides to tend to their dead first and then battle it out on some other day.

Yuriy helped Kai inside the mansion and into a room where he sat down. Yuriy kneeled down in front of him and tried to raise is pant leg to see he wound he had caused. It was bleeding and Yuriy was not aware of the silent trickle of tears that ran down his face. Both boys said nothing as Yuriy laboriously tried to get to the wound which was seemingly impossible seeing how tight the pants were.

Yuriy suddenly looked up and started unbuckling Kai's pants to take them off completely so he could tend to the wound. At this Kai chuckled deeply.

"Really Yuriy! Even at a time like this you cannot wait to get me out of my pants!"

Yuriy flushed bright red and glared up at Kai but with his eyes brimming with tears, it was not very effective. Kai smiled softly and leaned down to capture Yuriy's lips with his. It was a mere touching of lips to reassure himself that Yuriy was really there. When they had assured themselves of the other's love, their kisses suddenly turned into passionate, needy ones.

They had stayed without the other for so long it had been unbearable. They could barely get enough of the other as they frantically kissed any available part of the other they could find. Kai latched on Yuriy's neck and sucked on it wildly while Yuriy tugged at his earlobe with his teeth.

Suddenly Kai gasped. Yuriy had unknowingly brushed hard against his leg and it reminded him of his pain. Yuriy drew back at once and started apologizing profusely. Kai stopped him with a gentle kiss and Yuriy went back again to work Kai's pants down to the wound. Kai was finally down to only his shirt and boxers and Yuriy could easily inspect the cut.

It was not that deep but it was quite long. He saw a bowl of water placed on a nearby table presumably ready to put flowers in but it was clean so he brought it near and tore a piece of his shirt which was still clean and went to work cleaning Kai's wound. Kai just looked at the red head bowed down as Yuriy concentrated on his work and sighed. He knew this time was good as any for the explanations.

"Yuriy, I know you must have been very shocked when you must have found out about Dmitri and your sister." he hesitated to go on but seeing Yuriy look at him with expectant eyes he continued.

"Well even though what my brother did was inexcusable, I sure you will forgive him in due time if you knew his reason."

Yuriy, who had been quiet all this while suddenly, regained use of his tongue.

"He kidnapped my sister Kai! She is being kept a prisoner. You think I will ever forgive that?"

"But that's just it Yuriy! She is not a prisoner and is here of her free will!''

Seeing Yuriy's puzzled look he sighed softly and reached down to draw the redhead on his lap and laid his head on his. This pose seemed so familiar. Just two weeks ago they had been like this and now everything was so complicated.

"I have talked to Veronika. She and Dmitri fell in love sometime ago and they started meeting secretly when he would come over with me to your place or when she came with you here."

"But why would they ever need to be secret in the first place? She could just have told and Boris would have...oh." he trailed off as he suddenly saw the problem. "Boris!"

"Exactly love! Your sister was afraid of Boris's protectiveness and knew that if Dmitri ever brought a proposal to your house Boris would reject it in favour of one he would choose and that he saw fit. When she was not allowed to make her own decision and heard some talk of her getting married with one of family members of your brother's friend Rei's family she panicked.

She sent a message to Dmitri and he, acting rashly came and 'kidnapped' her. The fool was so blinded in love he could barely think of the consequences of his actions something I assure you my family at once thought of, thus the urgent meeting."

"But then why didn't Veronika come to us when she saw all the havoc being created in her name?"

"We tried talking to her but she was scared of what Boris would say and Dmitri seeing that, was adamant at not letting her go."

Yuriy smiled slightly.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Very much so Yuriy and I love him back!" said a new voice. It was the same person who had been the cause of this.

"Veronika!" Yuriy shouted and vaulted out of Kai's lap partly in embarrassment at been caught like that by his sister and partly because he finally saw her after so long and had been so worried about her. He rushed to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Brother I know you were worried about me and I know about the trouble I have caused and I also know that I don't want people to lose their lives because of me. I love Dmitri but I am willing to go back. I didn't do that sooner because I was afraid of Boris's wrath but I'm willing to brave that now."

"Liar," Yuriy said nuzzling her cheek affectionately "You didn't go sooner because you love playing Helen of Troy too much."

This caused Veronika to laugh and even Kai to smile.

"So what do you propose we do now Yuriy?" Kai asked,

"I think its best if Veronika makes a clean breast of things to Boris and our parents. It will end our feud. Even though she will have to suffer Boris's wrath."

Veronika went very pale at the thought. But still she proudly drew herself up.

"I'm wiling to risk that. Let's go now and end this."

"Who knows, if you appeal to his sympathies Boris might actually agree to your and Dmitri's marriage." Yuriy said.

She just smiled slightly and laid her head against her brother's chest.

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Kai asked Yuriy quietly as they heard a raging debate going on inside the room. They were outside with their ears pressed against the door. In case of something bad happening, Yuriy was ready to rush in and save his sister but he sensed the voices lowering down so maybe he would not have to do that after al.

"I think it just might!" Yuriy said and hearing sudden laughter coming from inside he automatically relaxed.

Kai and Yuriy both stood up as the study door opened and Veronika ran out. She had a huge smile on her face and she ran upto Yuriy and kissed him on the cheek then hugged Kai.

"So I'm guessing I am looking at my future sister-in-law, right?" Kai said dryly but even he couldn't keep his lips from forming a smile when Veronika's infectious laughter filled the hall.

"You are right! I finally told them the truth. Mother and father saw why I did it and forgave me after a while. Boris was harder to convince but he finally saw he had been smothering me with his over protectiveness. He has agreed to the marriage and is willing to apologize to the Hiwatari family. Now I shall just sent a messenger down to Dmitri and tell him to get here."

"There is no need of that. I had a feeling this might happen so I already told Dmitri and Alexander to come. They are waiting outside now."

"Dmitri is here? Why didn't you say so?" and with that she rushed away to the door.

"So I'm guessing everything is back to normal huh?" Kai said quietly looking at Tala.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm glad the feud is over."

"Me too! Now you can come back to my place and we can restart our previous routine." And the wicked leer he gave Yuriy left no doubt as to what he meant.

Hearing voices they turned to see Alex and Dmitri coming there way. Veronika led them all into the study where a shamefaced Boris awaited to apologize. The proud Ivanov begged for forgiveness and was granted it easily. Now they just had to plan a wedding! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The wedding was awesome! Everything went off without a hitch and Veronika and Dmitri looked so happy together," Yuriy said a little wistfully.

"Yes it was wonderful. But now we have to take care of our own business. Are you sure you are up for it?" Kai asked a little anxiously.

"Definitely. Boris is in a much better mood today, than he usually is and such an opportunity will never present itself again. We have to go and tell him the truth about us."

"Why don't I just kidnap you? It will save us the hassle!"

"And start another war? I don't think so. We will do this the right way. I think my parents suspect. Well, I'm pretty sure they know considering the way you were groping my ass during the dance."

"And it's a very nice ass too." Kai said laughing and ducking the blow Yuriy sent at his head.

They neared the door of Boris's room. Yuriy raised his hand, poised to knock on the door and gave Kai a 'it's now or never look' but he suddenly stilled as he heard voices from within.

With an unspoken agreement, both Kai and Yuriy pressed there ear against the door to listen to what was going on.

"Ah...ah…Boris! Harder…faster…ungh…Boris...I'm gonna come!"

"Ah…ungh…me too...ah...REEIIIIII!"

"BORIS!!!"

Yuriy and Kai at once stepped back quickly from the door as if it was contaminated, both sporting bright red blushes on their faces.

After he had calmed himself down a bit, Kai smirked at the redhead who was valiantly trying to process what he had heard.

"Well I don't think Boris will really present a problem!"

* * *

Demi: Please review with your thoughts And get your entries in if you want to enter : ) 


	4. TalaBaby

Demi: Back for entry no. 4. Some may recognise this one - it was Tala-baby's entry for the original 'Metamorphosis' competition - **the only one who showed me love and entered.**

I also have to make this clear - I've only received one BryRay entry. If I do not recieve anymore BryRay entries, then both 1st, 2nd and 3rd prizes will go to Phoenixandashes - i will not hesitate to do this.

* * *

Entry #4 - Tala-baby  
Competition - KaiTal  
Past (Era) - Pirates (exact era unspecified - could be whenever - pirates existed even with the Ancient Greeks)

* * *

Warning: Yaoi… and various other things

* * *

I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own Tala, nor do I own Kai. Though I am one who will slaughter anyone who dare says otherwise other than me, I am woman enough to admit that I do not infact own anything other than this storyline...-.- Doesn't life suck...XD

* * *

Tala furiously dragged his small brother Lee inside their cabin. How inopportune that on their first journey across the sea they should be attacked and by the dreaded ship, The Blitzkrieg, as well. Tala pulled Lee to him, crouching down low in the corner of the room, bathed in shadow as their father Boris had instructed them. Pirates were merciless creatures, they would kill without a thought. Their father was up on deck, shouting orders to the frightened crewmen. The captain had been shot within sight of the looming dark ship, right through the forehead with accurate aim. Tala had been talking to him when it had happened and nearly collapsed on the spot. He was barely 16, too young, or as told by his father to even comprehend the sudden death these pirates would bring on swift wings. Tala was told to take his brother to their room and not come out, whatever they may hear.

Gun shots launched across the ship, cannonfire so close it felt like any second a great flaming ball would crash through the cabin wall and destroy them. The small nine year old boy burrowed further into his brother's embrace with a small whimper. Tala laid his head gently on the messed up mane of black hair "Don't be frightened Lee, I'm here" He kissed his brothers head gently and rusty gold eyes came up to meet him. He quickly placed a comforting smile on his face, though he didn't feel it at all.

Lee, like Tala himself was an oddity. Thick black hair and gold eyes that turned a profuse shade of copper in light were strange attributes to have when your mother was a blonde haired blue eyed woman and your father, violet. Tala at least had gained his mother's brilliant blue eyes, but the furious red hair was something no one could place in their family gene pool. Tala already knew, as his father had told him, that Lee was an orphan picked up from his mother's deathbed when he was born, but Tala didn't think any less of the younger boy that now clung to him in fear. He might not have been Tala's own mothers son but he was still part of this family.

Tala tilted his head in confusion, hushing Lee with a finger to his lips. Outside was silent. No more gunfire, cannonfire and screaming. The boat was completely quiet. Settling Lee back into his corner he squatted down beside the small boy who reached out for him, afraid he was leaving "Don't worry baby tiger, I'm just going to go see if we can come out yet. You remember what daddy told us right? Stay hidden, so you stay here, I'll only be outside that door okay?" Lee nodded his head, his lower lip stiffening in an imitation of fierce determination that actually resembled a pout. Tala chuckled quietly and ruffled the tangled black hair before standing up and walking towards the door, quietly.

Wrapping his hand around the doorknob he turned it slowly and pulled the door open, with a slight creeking sound that Tala winced at. It wasn't safe yet, if that had alerted anyone he might have just cost Lee, and himself, very dearly. Opening the door a crack, he pulled it open wider peeking out and spying around the deck. It was completely empty. Had they gone? No bodies were strewn across the floor. The only remaining proof of a pirate attack was the lines of thick crimson blood staining the worn floor of the ship ligttering in the sunlight, and the battered state of the mast and deck from the other boats violent assault by use of projectile launching.

Pushing open the door fully, Tala stepped out onto the deck of The Sea Maiden, the cool breeze immediately cooling the paranoid sweat that had gathered on his neck. He rubbed it away fiercely, his left hand settling nervously on the hilt of the new sword his father had given him. He had some practice in how to use it but on the whole wasn't very experianced yet. None the less the weapon reassured him slightly. Following the rolling pearls of blood up the deck he came across some very large smears across the wooden surface, following them up to the rope netted cargo by the main mast. Peering around it his heart nearly gave a feral leap into his throat. Tied to the heavy cargo, and bleeding profusively were his father, their first mate and a crewmember that Tala could not remember the name of.

"Father!" Tala quickly dropped to his knees reaching out to cradle his fathers face in his hands, sword dropped to his side. He looked terrible. A fierce cut across his brow and his unconscious state led Tala to believe he was concussed. The other two were much in the same state but still alive none the less. He reached down and tugged at the rope binding them, pulling at it but to no avail, it was tied securely. It was only when he reached for his sword and noticed that it wasn't there that he felt the breath on the back of his neck. Letting out a startled cry he made to stand up but was thwarted as two strong arms locked around his, dragging them behind his back as he was forced to stand.

"And where might you have been hiding pretty one?" There were lewd sniggers all around him as he was turned, back faced his assailants chest and forced to stare at the crew of the pirate ship that had attacked them. There were many of them, most in rough and unsightly condition, hygiene not an option which Tala was about to comment rather rudely on until his eyes was caught. Standing at the top of the stairs, outside of the captains cabin, was a man. Tall in his own right, slate blue hair breezing over cold yet amused garnet eyes with every sway of the air. His arms were folded over his chest, leaning on one hip in a cocking and extemely smug posture. Black breeches, black boots, black loosely laced shirt, Tala had a feeling this man had a fettish for black. A silver hilted sword hung at his waist finely wrought and fairly expensive looking.

"Female are you?" He asked in a velvety purr that Tala almost blushed at, until he recalled the phrase directed at him "How dare you imply that I am a woman!" He struggled against the grip of the one holding him, only to have his wrists shifted to a onehanded grip and the other came up to tangle harshly in his hair, pulling his head back to lean on the others broad shoulder, showing Tala how small he was "Don't backchat the captain, pretty one, if he says you're a woman, you're a woman, unless you want to prove to the whole crew otherwise that you're a man" Tala blushed, unable to control it this time and the pirate behind him chuckled "You blush like a woman"

"I am not!" The arms holding him released him and pushed him forward, an ankle slipping under his own and tripping him. Tala fell onto the deck with a soft groan as he landed painfully on his arm but paid it no attention, rolling onto his side to scowl up at his attacker. Lilac hair, matching eyes and a loose worn and dirty white shirt with waistcoat and breeches. He was looking at Tala with something akin to lust and as in the captains eyes, amusement. Footsteps running towards them caused Tala to look behind the violet haired pirate and gasp "Lee!" He was being chased by a pirate with long black hair, and mischievous gold eyes "Don't worry little boy, I won't hurt you...much"

Lee managed to dodge the outstretched arms from the lilac haired pirate and ran straight to Tala throwing himself into the redhead who cradled him back tenderly but with strength "I told you not to move" He lightly chastised the younger, almost forgetting the predicament they were in "Why didn't you listen to me, you could've gotten hurt!" Lee sobbed lightly and nuzzled his head into Tala's chest, arms around him "They found me. I didn't know what to do so I ran. I had to find you" Tala pet his brothers head, eyes seemingly on him while he was actually glancing around the ship. There were four safety boats but none he would have the time to lease into the water and get them to safety. There was only one option. If they could just jump overboard...

"Lee" Tala whispered gently "Remember that game you used to play with Mariah?"

"When she jumped-" Lee found Tala's finger at his lips "And I had to save her?" Tala nodded, eyes subtly glancing around at the pirates. They looked a bit suspicious though none had made a move towards the two brothers "Yes exactly like that, well we are both going to play damsel alright? But we have to save ourselves...but this is real, not a game" Lee nodded, trying to look brave as he stared around at the pirates. Footsteps descending the cabin stairs made Tala turn to look. The captain's dangerously red eyes were narrowed "I'm done with this charade. Take them both over to The Blitzkrieg, and put the female in my cabin" He added with a smirk. Tala glowered and his smirk seemed to widen. "Now Lee!"

* * *

(Tala's point of view)

As soon as I had said we both made a break for it, running as fast as we could to the side of the ship. We had just climbed up onto the edge ready to dive off the side of the ship when the black haired pirate grabbed Lee's arm and yanked him back, dropping him on deck and following him as he rolled across the wooden boards. I froze and turned back "Lee!" A very bad mistake. Arms wrapped around my legs and I lost my balance falling back onto the ship though before I could strike the boards, arms surrounded my waist and held me above the floor, a velvet voice in my ear "Nice try princess"

I wriggled, throwing my arms out, anything to make him lose his grip but it held fast. He held me up around the waist with one hand before slinging me over his shoulder. This was how females were carried. I fumed vehemently and beat on his back, not gaining any reaction "Stop treating me like a woman!" And, did he call me princess? Urgh! The nerve! He merely laughed at me "Rei, take the younger over to The Blitzkrieg. Bryan, take care of the survivors. Thr rest of you, get your asses down below and search for supplies. Take what you can. Any valuables should be salvaged before we say goodnight to the Sea Maiden"

I didn't know what to do first. I pushed myself up on the Captains shoulder staring around for Lee. The black haired pirate with the long braid, who I assume was Rei, was hauling him to the side of the ship. They were taking him on board the pirate vessel. He looked to be picking a fight with his captor, kicking at his legs which the pirate merely smirked at. The violet haired Pirate, now named Bryan, was shouting orders at three other pirates who were lifting the cargo that my father and the two remaining survivors were tied to, dragging it to the other side of the boat. They were going to throw it over board! "No!" I kicked and screamed as much as I could manage and the Captain that held me took amusement in it I could tell, from the condescending way he was shushing me and the soft caress on the back of my leg, I could tell he was taking pleasure from my emotional outbursts.

The cargo was stuffed with what looks like barrels of gunpowder and crates. I could definately hear chicken in there. But there was so much of it, all tied up in that rope net with an anchor hanging heavily from it. They would sink straight to the bottom. My arms were becoming tired, as were my legs but I kept gloing. If this tirade would save my father I would do it as long as I could.

I could feel the tears of desperation prickling at my eyes. My father was unconscious, about to be sent to the bottom of the sea. He wouldn't be able to breathe, or even be awake to take a breath before he sank. He would drown. And I couldn't help him. My kicking and screaming was dying down, both through helplessness and exhaustion. It was so hot. The sun was beating down relentlessly on the deck, a mocking smile against my pleas for help and my exertions draining me dry caused my form to fall limp over the pirates shoulder. Lee and I were lost now. Who knows what they would do to us, or with us. What they had planned for us at all. If they had wanted us dead, we would be strapped to that cargo along with my father. No, they must have some ill intent in store.

"T-Tala?" The voice was weary, almost painful to listen to.

I managed to turn my head and met the unfoccused eyes of my father, the cut on his head dribbling over his eye as he stared back at me. He looked so broken strapped to that heavy load "Father?" Could he even see me?The word came out in a feeble whisper that made my heart clench in my chest. He would be disappointed. The pirates had Lee, they had me, I had failed to keep my baby brother safe. I felt my eyes bubble over, tears running tracks down my face "Don't cry Tala... This isn't your fault." I shook my head quickly, pushing up on the Pirates back again, feeling his cheek turn into my leg as he looked over at the cargo, listening in on the conversation.

"But father, they took Lee. You made me promise to keep him safe and they caught him. They've taken him on their ship" He didn't seem to hear my words "Tala, look after Lee, like you always have, keep an eye on him. You know that I love you both-" I struggled in the pirates grip "No" I kicked against the grip, feeling it loosen slightly though I'm sure he did that on purpose as I didn't have strength enough to break free, and I slipped onto the deck, jumping immediately to my feet, feeling those crimson eyes burn holes in me as I ran across The Sea Maiden to my father, only to have him slip through my fingers, falling into the sea with the cargo as the pirates gave it the push it needed to fall overboard "Father!"

The warmth I felt from then came from a body behind me, pressing me up against the side, hands covering mine as they gripped the side of the boat. The ripples in the water were fading into the natural rhythm of waves, small air bubbles surfacing but becoming a minority. There was a voice in my ear but I couldn't focus on the words it said, only the soothing velvet sound of it. Fingers pried my hands from the grasp at the side of the boat and folded my arms across my chest, the hands still gripping mine following and folding around me like a lovers embrace. The body behind me shifted away from the side of the boat walking backwards, my own body too shocked to even ignore my own footsteps following, the look on my fathers face imprinted on the backs of my eyelids everytime I even blinked. My face was so numb I couldn't feel the tears that stained it before my legs gave out and with a final cry of distress, the damn broke forth and I collapsed unconscious in the arms of the last pirate I ever hoped to encounter even though I didn't yet know his name.

* * *

I woke to the soft caress of a damp cloth, blinking my eyes open slowly to a blurred figure over me. I was about to jump up and attack the pirate that was tending me until I discovered it was no pirate. Lee was sat at the bedside, a worried look on his face and a wet cloth in hand, lightly dabbing at my forehead. His face brightened in a smile as I stared up at him "You're awake brother! Thank god I was so worried they'd hurt you. That Captain Kai is a mean one" Lee's face screwed up into a childish rendition of a scowling pirate "I think he had no mother as a child to tell him to leave the other children alone, that's why he's so foul tempered and likes to pick on people"

I chuckled and tried to sit up on the semi hard mattress beneath my back, my head throbbing lightly, the rustling fabric around me echoing in my ears like a high ringing bell as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to touch the floor, an odd clicking feminine sound reaching my ears "Ah" I pressed my hand to my damp forehead wiping away the moisture from the cloth with the back of my hand only to have a soft lace brush my cheek as I did. Pulling my arm back I squinted at the material "Lace?" Lee took my hand in both of his, pulling my arm down from inspection "Brother...please don't look"

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY!"

I chuckled soundly, the rest of my crew sniggering around me at the sound of the usually soft and stinging voice of my captive redhead, as he yelled in outrage through the cabin door. I gestured to my first mate to unlock the door and Bryan did so, immediately moving out of the way with an amused smirk, the yelling coming through clearer now as angry heels stomped towards the door

"I WILL KILL THAT MURDEROUS SON OF A-"

"Tala, papa told us never to swear, it's not proper" The door opened and Tala stormed out of the cabin onto the deck underneath me, fists clenched tightly, before turning and looking up the steps to the helm where I stood, guiding the ship, his eyes narrowed in rage as he pointed up in me "What sort of foul joke is this, Pirate" He tugged at the full skirt of the gown I had given him, a twist of disgust on his lips "Did you not understand the first and second time I told you...If indeed I did not tell you three times, I am not a WOMAN!"

I smirked down at him, glancing around my crew until my eyes landed not soon enough back upon him "But it suits you so well, my dear" The dress was pulled in tight at the waist, the corset bodice rising from the waistline to the breast, if he had had any, not that it degraded his appeal. The dress swept across the shoulders in a deep claret red, deep as wine, not nearly as violent as his fiery hair but suiting none the less. The sleeves puffed from the shoulders to the elbows, tightening around the forearm and ending in a delicate 'v' over the back of his hand. The full skirt that blossomed from the clinched waist was also a claret red, slits in the sides revealing a full black underlayer skirt, under which hid the heels and stockings I had put him in myself. The lingerie I had to leave to his brother who was much more familiar with the redhead and therefore much more reliable in terms of not jumping the unconscious teen.

And here he seethed, a vision of femininity before me, on my boat, as my prisoner, and he had rights to call me Pirate? Oh, no...I am captain. "You will do well to remember your manners, miss. I am not pirate, but Captain" I openly taunted him, the crew shifting with lewd sniggers around him, his brother coming out to tug at his hand "Let's go back inside Tala before you get in trouble" Tala tugged his hand away and hissed under his breath "I refuse to use manners among villains like you. You are not deserving of etiquette"

I smiled indulgently "One last chance Cherie. Call me by title or there shall be consequences"

"Consequences? You killed my father you bastard!" Hands grabbed at his arms as he made for the stairs, holding him firmly on my command "The little lady here refuses to co-operate. We must teach her the ways of polite society even amongst people such as ourselves. Teach her some manners boys" Rei grabbed at the small boy dragging him back below the helm deck and into the cabin, locking the door. The sounds of fists against the wood brought a smile to my lips, even as I watched Bryan and Johnny pull Tala's claret covered wrists together, binding them. He was wrenching and pulling as hard as he could, biting his lip not to make a protest of weakness but I could see he was terrified and it thrilled me.

They tied rope to his binding and threw it up to another member of the crew who was conveniently placed on the climbing rope overhead, he threw the rope over the main mast sails line, to drop back down to the deck where Spencer and Bryan took control of it. Tala was staring at them, mouth parted slightly in shock. He knew what was coming before it happened. With a mighty haul from Bryan and Spencer, Tala was pulled up from the deck, heeled feet but mere inches from the ground. The rope was bound to the mast and Tala was left suspended in midair by his wrists, kicking and wriggling like a very attractive fish on a hook.

The crew around him laughed, jeered, taunted. They had no conscience, which is why I picked them. I averted my eyes from what I knew would happen now. The crew had had no entertainment for a while, it might do them some good to play with the boy. Johnny was up first, clutching the heartshaped face by the jaw, sneering up into it "Such a fragile little thing" Tala's eyebrow twitched in agitation and I smirked before the cursing came. Tala's leg dangled back down uselessly below him as Johnny collapsed on the deck, both hands covering his crushed male pride as his agonised yell broke free.

"Don't touch me filth" Tala seethed, eyes slitted angrily as the rest of the crew gathered around the dangling body.They began to tease him, hands reaching out from the circle and caressing him, touching, trailing, searching. Tala kicked and screamed but they paid him no heed, their touches too brief flitting and fast for him to catch as he tried to protect himself without use off his hands. Bryan quickly tired of the charade and Tala gasped loudly as a pair of hands firmly gripped his waist from behind, yanking the frail body against him as his arms slid around the clinched waist. Cheers from the crew made me smirk. Bryan was a master at unwilling seduction, my best pupil. The crew loved to watch him work, as much as they loved to watch me, yet they always knew if he stepped wrong just once, I would be in to correct him and so they watched, waiting for the chance to point it out to me.

Tala wriggled, soft whimpers leasing from his throat. He couldn't even kick in the close proximity. The hands slid around the waist in soothing circles, one sliding down the fluffed skirt, the other up the corset held chest. Tala's head dropped down to watch the hand, I could see his teeth gritting against the curses wanting to spring free, eyes waiting for the chance to sink his teeth into flesh and make Bryan back off. Such a feisty little treat. Bryan's hand moved fast, sliding up under Tala's chin in a sudden movement that made his pretty blue eys widen in shock, tilting his head up as Bryan lowered his lips, trailing them across the pale shoulder exposed to him.

"What are you playing at? Is this some new form of intimidation?" Tala bit out harshly voice laced with venom "If so it is very derrogatory and, in terms of intimidation, useless." Bryan nibbled his way up the neck, before licking at the soft lobe of Tala's ear "This isn't intimidation little one...this is playtime" Tala scowled "Playtime? I'll give you playtime!" He swung his head back, smacking Bryan in the nose. The lilac haired pirate fell to the deck clutching his face, stems of blood leaking over his hand as he clutched at his broken nose. Tala shook his head, erasing waves of dizziness and turned his head with difficulty to see over his strung up shoulder, an evident grin on his face as he looked down on Bryan.

I strode down the stairs easily, slicing the rope holding up the redhead watching his face turn from satisfaction to surprise as he fell to the deck. Slamming my foot down on the leash of the rope that bound his hands together to keep him from going anywhere, I shook my head at Bryan "Tut tut, what is a protege of mine doing taking easy access for granted?" Tala was clawing at my foot, trying to get to the rope free I lifted my foot and watched him try to climb to his feet, body half turned to make a run for it when I clutched a handful of bright red hair "Halt my pretty, I'm not done" The half sounds of pain he made in his throat as his back arched, hands rising to clutch mine as he tried to accomodate the hold was a very satisfying sight.

"One must first, take care to avoid any dangers when entertaining ones...guest, as it were" I slipped my hand down Tala's arm, down his body to his waist "Notice the lack of retaliation. This is because he is first and foremost wholly restrained. The body has to bend in order to accept my hold on it. The hands must fight to keep the grip from becoming unbearable therefore rendering them useless. The legs struggle to keep an upright position and the head is the only part of the body I am actually restraining, leaving my hand free to do whatever it wants" I smirked, listening to Tala, growling at me "Is the class paying attention?"

The crew laughed around me as I leaned next to Tala's head, his eyes sliding sideways to mine, locking as he breathed harshly through his teeth, no doubt biting his tongue "You'll have to be good for me dearest or I'll have to demonstrate some of my more...energetic techniques" Tala hissed "I'll be damned if I'll 'behave' for the likes of you" I tightened my hand in his hair and he arched more, the crew watching the curved waist as it bent even more, eyes wide and almost drooling "What have I told you about title?" I didn't let him answer instead releasing my grip in his hair spinning him and guiding him backwards. He fought against my pushing, trying to kick out at me, almost falling over as he did so, no hands for balance as they pressed against my chest "What ARE you doing?"

"I'm teaching my crew how to properly handle a lady" I chuckled as his eyes flashed at me, cerulean poison. His lips parted in a quiet gasp of surprise as I backed him onto the edge of the boat, lifting him by his hips to sit on the side. I took the rope hanging form his bound wrists and reached above me, tying it to the bottom of the higher deck railings "Don't even think of throwing yourself overboard" Squatting down my finger clutched the edge of his dress, dragging it up as I slowly rose, moving closer to him. He tried edging back further on the boat but he had nowhere to go, open water behind him, a pirate captain in front, and crew all around, no options left.

He tried to kick at me as I pulled the skirt up over his knee, the crew making lewd noises and whistles around us as the stockings were revealed, and then up the thigh, where the garter was displayed. I released the skirt then, my hand sliding underneath it to cup his thigh, the skirt playing around my wrist, not allowed to sink back to its proper position "Play nice little princess" I whispered at him as he stared up at me, eyes clouded as he tried to find words to say to get me to back off, his helplessness evident "And I won't let them witness it all" I took advantage of the open lips as I sank down on him, his legs parting as I wedged myself between them, hand supporting his neck as he leant back to escape me, not getting far before I pressed my lips onto his, immediately plundering the soft mouth.

He tried to speak but couldn't as I wrapped my tongue around his stroking and coaxing. He was so confused, I could sense it as I opened my eyes and watched his widen as I stared back at him, pulling away. He struggled for breath "What are you playing at. This isn't proper, this isn't a lesson, and this is not consensual. This is against the law" I smirked again, sliding my hand up his thigh and down again, enjoying the feel of soft unmarked skin

"I am the law on this ship" I slid my hand around under his dress until my hand came into contact with the back of his lace panties. I chuckled as he blushed furiously and wriggled in an attempt to dislodge me from my place between his thighs

"Get off... please..."

I leaned down again, licking lightly at his lips as he tried to turn his head away "I knew I could teach you manners..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Luna: -snorts- you thought it was all about the dress didn't cha? No...it was a petty argument over Tala's refusal to speak politely to Pirates. Bet you're all pissed at me now... giggles If it's alright with Demi though, I will continue this at a later date, as it is her competition though, the thought is hers to ponder on...

--------------------------------------------------------

Demi: Luna (recently) said to me that she was 'out of it' to write more, so she told me to post it, therefore it is unchanged from last competition. I'd hoped she'd write more, but she's 'out of it' so i respect that.

Please, if you are going to enter, make sure you follow the regulations carefully and get the entry in ASAP.

The views on each entry will be taken into account and they will help me choose the winners and runners-up. IF ANY ENTRY RECIEVES A FLAME I WILL CASTRATE YOU! How will I do that if you are female? Hm… -evil grin- I'll find a way… oh, I'll find a way. I'm a little sadistic bitch, I am.


	5. The Almighty Kit

Entry #5 - The Almighty Kit  
Competition - BryRay -squees-  
Legend - Trojan War (the burning of)

Demi's notes: I have fallen in love with the Almighty Kit; she's done entries for both competitions... -wipes tear from eye- thank you...and this entry be set in Greek Literature-myth -wobbly smile- thank you... these entries were sent yesterday, only i couldn't get on the computer, so i didn't recieve them; these are the last entries.

The Almighty Kit's notes: Hope you enjoy it. :D.

Thoughts //Blah blah blah//

* * *

A great fire lit up the night sky and the screams of men, women and children 

could clearly be heard. The mighty city of Troy had fallen and the Spartan army

swarmed the burning city, raiding it and taking those whom could be of any use

to them. The Trojan citizens ran through the streets, nobility and peasants

alike, most being struck down by Spartan swords and arrows.

A young boy ran through the alleyways of the burning city, searching desperately

for a way out. His long, un-kept raven hair flew behind him as he moved through

the shadows with catlike agility. Ducking into an abandoned house that had not

been set aflame, the boy, Rei, watched as a few Spartan soldiers ran past, his

lovely amber eyes sparkling in the dull light.

Up until merely hours ago, he had been a slave of a noblemen. Rei knew not where

he was really from nor did he have any parents to speak of. Yet, with his tan

skin, amber eyes that slit like a cat's when angry and cat like abilities, he

could only suspect that he was not originally from Troy.

"This house hasn't been checked yet! Search it!"

Rei's eyes widened in fear. There was only one way out of the house; the way

the Spartan soldiers were now coming in. Whimpering softly he crawled under the

table in the center of the room, praying softly to the Deities that they would

not find him. Yet, they obviously were not listening to the raven haired

teen's prayers.

Rei winced as one of the shoulders dragged him out from under his hiding place.

The soldier was tall and well built, with short lavender hair and mesmerizing

lilac eyes. His skin was tan, due to the sun, but it was obvious he was normally

quite pale.

The soldier merely looked at Rei, his eyes sparkling with some unknown emotion.

Here before him was a boy, who had obviously been a slave all of his life. He

had probably never enjoyed what it felt to be free. Then, the one taste of

freedom he got was now being torn away from him in being captured once again,

this time as a Greek slave.

The soldier's eyes become a little softer and Rei looked away, letting the man

pull him to his feet.

"Come."

Rei merely bowed his head and complied with the simple, yet strong order. He

knew what happened to the slaves of his former master when they did not follow

his orders. They were punished.

Rei knew that the well built soldier, whom was still holding his arm tightly,

could do much more damage than his form master could ever dream of doing.

Rei sighed softly and looked at the ground as they walked.

//What have I gotten myself into//

Rei cast a side ways glance at his captor. Seeing him illuminated by the light

of the fire made him quite handsome. Rei blushed faintly at the thought and he

lowered his head slightly, letting raven bangs fall into his eyes.

Daring another glace, he looked at him once again, noticing he wasn't wearing

Spartan armor at all. A jolt of fear ran down the amber eyed teen's spine.

//That armor - it isn't Spartan at all! It's worst. It's the armor worn by

the Myrmidons! He's a Myrmidon soldier. I'm in more trouble than I thought.

I've heard stories about the horror of the Myrmidon army. How they are

heartless fiends who live only to kill. Is this my fate//

The soldier looked over at his captive, seeing the raven head bowed down,

seemingly in thought.

//He's so quiet. He didn't even put up a fight. //

"What's your name?"

Rei blinked and looked up.

"Rei."

The soldier frowned in seeing the fear in those lovely amber eyes. His own eyes

softened slightly.

"I'm Bryan."

Rei merely nodded.

//He's different. There's just something about him that seems so...

I don't know, caring? He's supposed to be ruthless, but he's not. Not in the

least bit. He might be on the battle field, but here and now, he's so, dare I

say, gentle.//

Bryan was different from the other Myrmidons. He found this war absolutely

unnecessary. It wasn't being fought over land, or anything important, just a

woman in which Menelaus didn't even love. Besides, Menelaus had died early in

the war. What had been the point in continuing to fight?

He would be back home now if Patroclus had not foolishly tried to be his cousin

resulting with his death. However, had he returned home, Rei would probably be

in the hands of one of the lusty Spartan soldiers.

Strangely, it made Bryan's blood boil to even think that thought. He had never

seen the raven haired beauty before tonight, however, he felt as if he knew him

his whole life. It was almost as if it was love at first sight. Those

mesmerizing amber eyes drew him in like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help

but to be attracted to the amber eyed beauty.

Blinking, the said teen looked around.

"The beach? Why are we at the beach?"

Bryan motioned to the ships that were docked not too far away.

"I'm taking you back to the ships."

Rei looked confused for a moment, then horrified.

"What? Why?"

Bryan sighed.

"Listen, if you stay here, you'll only be hurt. It's best if you just come

with me. Troy is gone. You have no home now."

Rei looked back at the city, which was still burning brightly.

"But..."

Bryan gently squeezed the cat like teen's arm.

"It's either me, or one of them."

He motioned to a rough looking brute that was sitting around one of the many

campfires in the area.

Rei moved a little closer to Bryan, this time, him being the one to hold Bryan

by the arm.

"I think I'll stick with you."

Bryan smirked slightly.

"I figured as much."

Maneuvering their way to a now unoccupied campfire, the pair sat down across

from each other.

"So when do you set sail?"

Bryan shrugged, poking at the fire with a stick.

"I don't know when we set sail. The Myrmidons have no real leader anymore.

Our leader, the mighty Achilles, has been struck down by Prince Paris of what is

now left of Troy."

He sighed, looking up at the fading stars.

"Though, my best bet is in a few hours. It'll be dawn then and I'm sure my

people will want to leave as soon as possible. We don't much get along with

the Spartans outside of war."

Rei looked at Bryan curiously.

"We?"

Bryan nodded.

"Yes, we."

"We as in you and I? Or we as in you and the Myrmidons?"

Bryan chuckled softly.

"We as in you and I. Do you honestly think I'd just leave you here to fend

for your self or starve? I'm not that heartless."

Rei looked down at his lap.

"But Troy is my home."

Bryan frowned.

"True, but by morning, Troy will be burnt to the ground. There will be nothing

left of the once grand city."

"Why did they have to burn it? Why not just raid it and leave?"

Bryan poked at the fire once again.

"It was Agamemnon's orders. Achilles didn't really see the point in it

either, but seeing as though if he just went along with it, we would be home

sooner. Too bad our fearless leader will not be returning home with us. It's

such a pity. He was such a good leader, and all of us men liked him. I curse

that little spoiled prince who killed him. But, he will get his one day. I'll

guarantee you that."

Rei frown and fiddled with a long lock of raven hair that fell over his

shoulder.

Bryan frowned and moved to sit next to him.

"You're nervous about leaving, aren't you? I bet you've never sailed

beyond these beaches."

A tint of red spread across the younger teen's cheeks as the soldier gently

took him by the hand.

"No, I haven't. I've never really had a reason to."

Bryan gave Rei's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry you pretty little head about it. You'll be fine. I'll make

sure of that."

Rei's blush deepened and his hung his head slightly, hoping to get rid of it

before the elder saw it.

//This is strange. I've only known him for such a short time and yet, it's

like I've known him all along. It's almost as if the Deities meant for us to

meet this very night. Maybe this is my fate. If so, I don't think it will be

too bad. //

"What is your homeland like?"

Bryan smiled faintly. It had always comforted him to think about his home whence

in battle. It made him have something to fight for if he was giving out.

"It's quite beautiful there. I'm sure you'll love it. I have a nice

little home on a hill over looking the sea."

Rei smiled and scooted closer to the muscular teen.

"It sounds lovely. Where will I work when I get there?"

Bryan frowned.

//He thinks he'll be a slave. //

"You won't."

Rei blinked and looked at Bryan in confusion.

"I won't?"

Bryan shook his head.

"No, you won't. You will be no slave in my house Rei. You are far too

precious for that."

Rei's cheeks once again took on a red tint.

Bryan smiled faintly in seeing the blush.

"You look radiant when you blush, you know. Though, you look radiant all the

time anyway."

Rei's blush deepened and he giggled softly.

"You're definitely not what I expected. I was terrified of you when you

first pulled me out from under that table. You're very intimidating at first

glance."

Bryan smirked.

"So I've been told."

Rei merely smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I believe I was even more scared once I learned you were in the Myrmidon

ranks than when I first saw you. I had heard the most carnal stories about the

Myrmidon army when I was a child."

Bryan pulled the cat like boy close, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"Most of those stories are myths, I assure you. However, some are not."

Rei smiled.

"You're not like the others, you know that right?"

Bryan nodded.

"Yes. I'm a regular black sleep. So is my best friend, Kai."

He pointed to a nearby muscular man with two toned blue hair and stunning

crimson eyes. Beside him, or practically in his lap, was a gorgeous redhead who

appeared to be half asleep.

Rei smiled and the pair. They were probably just like Bryan and himself...

* * *

"It's beautiful." 

Rei blinked.

"Huh? What is?"

Bryan pointed to the rising sun.

"The sunrise. Though, I must say, you are by far more beautiful."

Rei laughed and shook his head at Bryan's charm.

Bryan stood up and pulled Rei up with him.

"Come on. Everyone is loading everything back onto the ships. We're

leaving."

Rei nodded and followed Bryan out to the ship, Bryan helping him aboard.

Rei leaned on the railing, watching the rest of the sunrise, Bryan's strong

arms holding him securely around his thin waist. Yes, today was a new day, a

perfect time for a new beginning.

Looking back Rei saw the burnt ruins of Troy. He turned back towards the open

ocean, staring straight to the horizon. Maybe living in Greece wouldn't be so

bad after all, especially since a certain lavender haired Myrmidon would be by

his side.

* * *

The Almighty Kit: Yes, It was a little rushed, considering I'm the biggest procrastinator in the 

world and just started it today. XD.

Demi: Sorry, competition be closed. I've only one more entry to upload, then i'll judge them.

P.S. i apologise if the text is a tad screwed up - FF(dot)net is not being friendly to me... -vein twitch- i hate you... -hiss-


	6. The Almighty Kit entry 2

Entry #5 - The Almighty Kit  
Competition - KaiTal  
Past (Era) - Medieval (Demonic)

Demi's notes: Very last entry - the next 'chapter' will be my decision.

The Almighty Kit's notes: And here's my KaiTala fic for the contest: Set in the Medieval era, and neither Kai or Tala are human in this. They're demons, even though it mentions Tala being one and not Kai.

Thoughts//blah blah blah//

* * *

The large, grey, stone castle was a dismal and foreboding sight against the blue, cloudless sky, but to Tala, the crowned prince of the land, it was home. He was thrilled, really. For months he and his faithful knight, Rei, had travelled throughout the kingdom that would one day be rightfully his.

He smiled, a dazzling sight to behold. The prince was beautiful, very beautiful and he knew it too. His long, fiery red hair fell in beautiful waves over his pale, bare shoulders. His stunning eyes were a color blue that had no name, but were close to ice blue in color. He was slender, with girlish hips and long, graceful legs. He had been raised as a female because of his stunning looks and because of the demon blood that ran through his veins, allowing him to bear children if need be.

Rei looked over at his prince and smiled, a pointed fang showing ever so slightly.

"We're home, my Prince."

The large, metal gate opened, allowing the prince and his knight to enter, closing once again afterwards, shutting the castle off from the rest of the world once again.

Upon entering however, the young redhead was confused. There was a caravan from another, neighbouring kingdom. Frowning, the prince dismounted his horse and walked towards the castle door, a guard opening it for him. Nodding to the guard, he stepped inside, his long, white gown billowing around his feet.

He walked down the long, torch lit hallway until he reached the huge, wooden doors that concealed the throne room from sight. Using what little strength he had, Tala pushed open the heavy oak doors, letting them slam shut once he was inside the room.

His father, Boris, was sitting proudly on his velvet throne, dressed lavishly in his best, formal attire. Standing before him was a tall, two toned haired man, dressed in the colors of an enemy kingdom, a sliver hilted sword tied to his belt.

Huffing softly, Tala began the long walk up to the throne, being able to see his reflection in the polished marble floor. Boris looked up, his violet-red eyes softening at the sight of his youngest and most beautiful child. Stepping up beside the strange man, Tala gave his father a curious look, resting his hands on his hips.

"Father, what is the meaning of this? The colors he's wearing clearly shows

he is from an enemy kingdom! Why is he in our castle?"

The man turned his head, towards Tala, his crimson eyes narrowed slightly. He was a handsome man, yes, but Tala wasn't impressed. How dare he come into his Father's castle, probably filling his head full of lies and treaties that more than likely be broken like they had before? This was probably just another scam that his father was once again going to fall for. Tala loved his father dearly, but sometimes, he was just not the brightest of people.

Contrary to popular belief, Boris was a gentle man, easily persuaded and somewhat nave at times.

The said man smiled gently at his feisty, youngest child.

"Tala, this is Prince Kai from the rival kingdom to the north."

Tala glared suspiciously at their guest.

"I know very well where he's from, father. I want to know what he's actually doing here."

Kai smirked at the feisty little redhead. He found this all quite entertaining. The blunette looked Tala up and down, obviously liking what he saw.

Tala gave the elder teen a look, scooting away from him slightly.

Boris sighed softly and frowned.

"Tala, there is a war going on between our kingdom and theirs."

He motioned to Kai, his hand shaking slightly.

Tala's pretty blue eyes widened.

"War? What do you mean war? I saw no war went I toured our great kingdom!"

Boris' frown deepened.

"You didn't see the whole kingdom, dear. Just the parts that were safe. You

had waited so long for this trip and I couldn't tell you that you could not

go. So, I had Rei take you around the center of the kingdom, staying away from

the lands that border us and the northern kingdom."

Tala was seething. Kai could tell it too. Kai loved the way the younger teen looked at this moment, his eyes burning with anger and his hands balled into fists, on his hips.

"If we are at war then father, then why is the crown Prince of our enemy nation standing in your throne room? It makes no sense at all!"

"Tala! Lower your voice! He is our guest!"

Kai smirked down at Tala.

"I've come to ask for peace, if you must know."

Tala glared at the man and his piercing blue gaze turned toward his father.

"And what are the stakes of this treaty?"

Boris looked towards Kai and then lowered his gaze.

Tala frowned, looking between the two, utterly confused.

"Father?"

Boris looked up at his youngest son.

"Tala… I'm sorry…"

Tala's frown deepened and he took his father's hands in his, only to have them pulled back, his father's red-violet eyes staring up at him sadly.

"Father, what were the stakes of the treaty?"

Kai smirked cockily and took Tala's slender hand in his.

"The stakes, Prince Tala," He paused, kissing Tala's hand gently, "were you."

Tala's blue eyes went wide and he harshly snatched his hand away from the older prince.

"What? What do you mean?"

Tala turned to his father, his eyes having a somewhat scared gleam in them.

"Father! What does he mean?"

Kai's smirk widened and he slid an arm around Tala's slender waist, turning him to face him.

"It means, little prince, that you are to come back with me and rule the kingdom by my side once my grandfather turns the kingdom over to me."

Tala whimpered softly and shoved Kai roughly away from him, taking a few steps back afterwards. His eyes glared at Kai, defiance swirling deep with their depths.

"No."

Boris looked desperate.

"Tala, please! Their armies are much more powerful than ours. We're losing thousands of men. You have to do this."

Tala crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"My answer is no. I have two older brothers, go find them and marry them off. I refuse to be a bargaining chip."

The elderly king looked desperate. He didn't want to throw his favourite child to the dogs, but he also had a duty to protect the people in his kingdom. From where he was standing, there was know other way than to let Kai marry his son.

"Tala…"

The stubborn redhead merely turned around and started to walk away, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

Tala paced around his room nervously; desperately trying to think of a way out of the situation he was currently in.

However, there weren't many options. He could always use the classic run away tactic. Though, there were two things wrong with that. One, when he did run away, he'd have absolutely no place to go. Two, Kai and his father and brothers would send every single soldier they possessed within their armies to track him down and bring him back.

Or he could convince one of his elder brothers to take his place. Both were very handsome, though Bryan had taken a fancy to Rei, and Spencer was tall and quite muscular, definitely not Kai's type. If he did manage to convince his brothers to go along with it, he doubted Kai would go along with it anyway. It was Tala he wanted, not his brothers.

Tala sighed and sat down on his bed. He was completely out of options. There was just now way he could get out of this mess. But, that did not mean that he wasn't going to put up a fight.

A knock sounded upon his door and he turned his icy blue gaze toward the sound.

"Yes?"

"Prince Tala, you have a guest."

Tala sighed softly.

"Send them in."

Moment later, the door opened to reveal Prince Kai. Stepping into the room, the proud blunette bowed mockingly to Tala after shutting the door behind himself.

"Your Highness."

Tala glared at Kai but said nothing, choosing to just simply ignore him. He turned his head away from him, looking out of the window beside his bed.

Smirking, Kai sat down next to Tala, gently taking a hold of his chin and pulling his head back toward him.

"You've put your father beside him self with worry over this whole ordeal. You're going to cause him to have a stroke with your stubbornness."

Tala merely glared at Kai.

"I don't care. He shouldn't have sold me out to the likes of you."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"You're being childish."

The redhead huffed softly and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not being childish. I'm just merely stating my opinion."

Tala walked over to the window, peering out of it with a sigh.

//This is just not my day. I don't want to be whisked off to some foreign land with a jackass prince as my husband. It's just not fair. I wish I didn't carry the gene of child birth. He wouldn't want me then. //

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the redhead's lithe waist.

"You will marry me."

Tala glared out at the serene forest outside his window.

"I will not."

Kai growled softly and spun the redhead around to face him, holding his wrist in a bruising grip.

"If you do not marry me, I will have your precious kingdom brought to its knees."

Tala snatched his wrists away from the elder prince and roughly shoved him away from him.

"I said no."

Kai was furious. How dare this little spoilt prince treat him with so much disrespect? He reached forward, grabbing a handful of the silky red hair and pulled the younger teen closer, making him wince and cry out in pain.

"You will marry me, little one. I'll make sure of it."

Tala glared down at the floor.

"There's nothing you can do to escape it either, though I know you've tried to think of ways."

Tala looked away, Kai then knowing he hit the nail on the head.

The blunette loosened his grip on the red hair and he ran his fingers through it, admiring its silky texture.

"All you have to do is say yes, and your kingdom's future will be completely safe."

Tala bit his lip. He was backed up against the wall with no way out. He had no choice but to marry the cocky prince standing before him. A tear rolled down his smooth, pale cheek and Kai turned his head back towards him, wiping away the offending tear with his thumb, running the back of his hand down his cheek afterward. His crimson eyes softened as he looked at the troubled teen.

"This truly bothers you, doesn't it?"

Tala nodded and leaned against the wall beside of the window.

"It does."

Kai sighed and took Tala's hand in his.

"I won't hurt you, you know. I'm not out to get you just because you carry the sacred gene or because of your beauty. Is that what you're scared of? Are you scared I'll hurt you?"

Tala nodded. Kai was so bold and cocky. He couldn't help but to think of what the prince could do to him, and it scared him.

Kai frowned. He actually loved the feisty little redhead, ever since he had first laid eyes upon him when they were just mere children in fact. Kai knew Tala probably did not remember him, but they had been good friends until Kai's kingdom had turned on Tala's during the war.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Tala looked up, looking Kai up and down, trying to remember if he had seen him before.

"Not really."

Kai smiled faintly, making the younger prince's heart skip a beat.

"We used to play together as children. That was, until my kingdom so wrongfully turned against yours during the one of the wars. Even then I wanted you to be my wife so please, do me the honour?"

Tala sighed softly and nodded.

//I've done all I can to get myself out of this mess. Hopefully he'll kept to his promises and won't hurt me. //

Kai smirked and pulled the redhead close in a hug. Tala blushed and tried to push him away, but couldn't, and after awhile he found himself hugging back. Pulling away slightly, Kai kissed his soon to be bride, making him turn a lovely shade of red.

Tala figured Kai wasn't that much of a cocky jackass anymore after that oh so tender kiss. Maybe, just maybe, he'd learn to like married life.

* * *

The Almighty Kit: Yes, this one was a little rushed too. You can tell near the end of it. Oops. I really need to stop being such a procrastinator. XD.

Demi: Oh shush, you -waves away- i need to choose the winners -winces-


	7. RESULTS

Demi: Woop woop! Neena, there is no need to get pissy - the results are here! -trumpet calls- as well as some ramblings -everyone runs away-

Just a reminder of who entered…

**KaiTal entries:**

Neena14

Kaizgirl

Tala-Baby

The Almighty Kit

**BryRay entries:**

Phoenixandashes

The Almighty Kit

* * *

**BryRay competition:**

Heh, well, both entries will be winners cos there're three prizes and two entries… -sweatdrops- but we need first and second.

**

* * *

2nd place: _a full oneshot; concept, genre and characters chosen by the runner up._**

I'm giving it to The Almighty Kit. It was really hard to decide, since I loved both hers and Phoenix's, but… actually, I dunno how to describe it – both entries were excellent and both got me into it, but I need a winner.

As most of you may know, I'm a great fan of myths, legends and literature; namely the Greek type (as seen in 'The Hunters' and 'Wolf Love') and upon seeing it was set during (or technically after) the Trojan War, I seriously squeed. Not only did I squee at the fact it was set during my favourite time period, but also, she got everything perfect; like Patroclus being Achilles' cousin (which isn't talked about much) and how the soldiers and Achilles (and other great heroes) didn't see a point in the war – only Menelaus and Agamemnon.

Not only were the facts perfect, the way it had been written just sucked me in straight away. As soon as the second paragraph loomed into view, I began to wonder, 'Who be this boy?' and wondered how he would fit into a BryRay story. I loved how she wrote Bryan as a 'gentle-giant' type of guy. Just an overall thumbs up.

**

* * *

1st Place: _a short fic (2 – 5 chapters); concept, genre and characters chosen by the winner._**

Oh God, the suspense! -crickets- well, heh, if TAK's entry came second, you know who's gunna be first… -waggles eyebrows-

Phoenixandashes' entry just… it… -melts- I swear she put a spell on that story… I hate you…

The way it tied into the canon-ish story was perfect; how in a past life, Ray hurt Bryan, but in the present, Bryan hurt Ray. It shows true affection; as you may well know, the course of true love did never run smooth. For love stories to be realistic, you need conflict and a touch of gorgeous angst, balancing it with affection and all that fluffy shit. Of course, there wasn't much 'fluffy shit' in her story, but there was hidden, deep affections at the end, but you all know what I mean.

**

* * *

KaiTala competition:**

-Trumpets- the time most of you have bee waiting for. Four entries, only three prizes… -gets hit over the head by Neena- Shit… okay, I'm getting on with it.

**3rd Place: **_A drabble; concept, genre and characters chosen by the runner up._

Is going to Kaizgirl. This was such a hard decision, trust me. I loved her entry, but I also loved all the others.

The way she described the story was just wonderful. The 'feuding family' story _can_ be a bit of a cliché, but in this story, I forgot about any sort of truism and just read it. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Like I said in Phoenix's explanation, realistic love stories need a balance: you have the conflict with Kai and Tala needing to stand by their families, but loving each other so much, they are unsure of what to do.

Then of course dealing with an overprotective brother (who was so cute! -pinches Bryan's cheek-)

**

* * *

2nd place: _a full oneshot; concept, genre and characters chosen by the runner up._**

Goes to Neena, because I wuved it. The loyalty between Kai and Tala forged from their childhood, balanced with the conflicting emotions and feelings between them, along with the length (now I know why Neena tells me to write longer chapters for my story -winces- sowwy) just made me place this as second.

The descriptions were just superb. I myself am more of a dialogue-writer (because I include more talking in my stories and totally suck at descriptions), but I can see now that Neena is a bit more of a description-writer, which she does amazingly. I could see everything in my mind's eye as if it were actually in the anime (and I bet that if it were in the anime, we'd all love Beyblade even more)

**

* * *

1st Place: _a short fic (2 – 5 chapters); concept, genre and characters chosen by the winner._**

Jeez, girl - why d'you keep going and winning my competitions? Yes, you can tell now: first place goes to the one and only Tala-Baby -cheers-

One word - breath-taking (well, technically, that's two words, but shush). Hilarious would work too. A stubborn Tala in a dress being seduced by a controlling Pirate-Captain Kai; who _can't_ love it?

The story was just so addictive, I was hooked from the very beginning, right through to the end. It had every emotion possible in there, it was just fabulous.

The descriptions were magnificent too, almost as if she had seen this first hand (maybe she has… we never know).

**

* * *

Bonus place: _A drabble; concept, genre and characters chosen by the runner up._**

Heh, if you know me, you know I'm a marshmallow-y creature inside and an overall softy deep within. I'm giving an extra prize to The Almighty Kit for her KaiTala entry - a drabble for ye, since I liked it very much -big cheesy grin-

* * *

Ya'll better watch out - I may do another competition… -sighs- I may not… depends… on whether I'm masochistic enough or not… -dies- 


End file.
